OLVIDA QUE TE AMO
by deriancullen
Summary: Enamorarse de tu mejor amiga es faciy y comodo, pero hacerlo de una extraña es complicado. La palabra de un caballero es lo unico que cuenta. ¿que haces cuando esa extraña es la mejor amiga de tu novia?, ¿dejaras de ser un caballero?
1. Chapter 1

OLVIDA QUE TE AMO

Mi vida era tranquila y placentera, tenia todo lo que deseaba, una buena posición económica, unos amigos geniales, y una novia linda y hermosa con la que estaba a punto de casarme. Todo era grandioso, hasta que ella llego a mi vida. Yo era un caballero y jamás faltaba a mi promesa, pero su presencia me había convertido en algo que jamás imagine; un patan, un ser despreciable que mentía y engañaba para robarle tiempo a lo inevitable.

¿Qué podía hacer yo contra el destino?, ¿contra la hechicera que me embrujo y me hizo odiarla y odiarme a mi mismo?.

Una cosa es enamorarse de tu mejor amiga, pero otra era hacerlo de la mejor amiga de tu novia.


	2. HADA

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM LA HISTORIA MIA**

**GRACIAS A:**

**PIXIEVANEVAMP, LUNAROMINA26, A DARKY1995 Y A MI PAULY HERMOSA;**

**SON MIS PRIMERAS LECTORAS OFICIALES, LAS QUE SE TOMARON EL MINUTO PARA COMENTAR O PONER LA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS… GRACIAS NENAS.**

**RECUERDEN, SON LIBRES DE OPINAR…=p **

JASPER POV

Me sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz. Al fin le había pedido a mi novia desde hace tres años que se casara conmigo. Hoy se cumplían cuatro meses desde la fecha y ella lucia radiante, me contagiaba su entusiasmo, podía sentirlo por todos los poros de mi piel.

Había telefoneado a su mejor amiga casi un minuto después de que se lo pedí, pude escuchar los gritos de alegría de los dos lados del teléfono. Después de terminar llamo a su segunda mejor amiga y dama de honor, que casualmente era mi hermana gemela.

Rose y ella no habían tenido un buen empiezo, pero con el tiempo—y un poco de mi ayuda—se hicieron grandes amigos.

--estoy emocionada, Jasper -- escuche a mi novia que trataba de mantener su voz calmada

--tranquilízate cariño

--es que no puedo!—chillo—hace tanto que no la veo – dijo emocionada

La mejor amiga de mi novia era una completa desconocida para mi, solo sabía lo que ella me había contado. Se conocieron en un internado para niñas en España cuando ella vivía con su madre y su padrastro, viajaban tanto que decidió estar en un lugar por más tiempo, una decisión muy madura para una niña, su madre se negó, pero mi novia era muy testaruda. Cuando llego, no conocía a nadie y ella fue la primera en brindarle su amistad, así que para ella era algo así como su salvadora personal, había pasado el tiempo del internado feliz gracias a ella. Aparte de eso lo único que conocía de ella, era su nombre; Allie.

--¿Cuánto falta? – pregunto por enésima vez

--todavía faltan dos horas—conteste. su impaciencia me causaba gracia

--es que ya quiero verla—salto en el sillón—te va a caer súper bien, es grandiosa, te encantara, es hermosa

--estoy seguro que no puede haber mujer más hermosa que tu—odiaba que se menospreciara, ella era hermosa incluso al natural.

--lo dices porque me quieres—se sonrojo

-- lo digo porque es cierto—dije con firmeza

--siempre me has querido demasiado

--fuiste la primera en abrirme los brazos

--era cuestión de tiempo ¿recuerdas?- se rio—la primera vez que te vi, te veías tan… nervioso

--lo estaba—me reí con ella

--fue divertido—agrego

Y si que lo había sido, hacía cinco años nos habíamos mudado a Forks, mi padre necesitaba un lugar relajado y tranquilo. Rose y yo los seguimos a regañadientes, el lugar nos pareció lo peor del mundo cuando llegamos, todo era tan… verde.

Lo peor de todo es que entraríamos al último año de preparatoria en un lugar donde todos se conocían. Ya me había hecho la idea de que el año sería un asco y rogaba por que pasara rápido y terminara, así yo podría largarme a cualquier parte lejos de aquí.

Pero conocí a Bella, que casualmente era mi vecina, ella sabía lo que era ser el nuevo, ya que unos años antes ella había decidido venir a vivir con Charlie, su padre. Al principio solo fue amistad, salimos con otras personas; lloramos, nos quejamos, nos reímos y disfrutamos de cada momento juntos hasta que la amistad se fue transformando en lo que era hoy.

Podía sentir su impaciencia.

--¿estas emocionada?—la mire sonriente

--claro!—dijo con la voz cargada de emoción—es mi dama de honor—sonrió—y mi mejor amiga, además es excelente con la decoración, haremos maravillas juntas. Ya lo veras.

--no lo dudo – conteste feliz por ella – ¿cuando se van?

Mi novia había hecho planes para viajar a Seattle por dos días con su mejor amiga. Tenía un montón de citas que ni tenía ni idea de que se trataban, había mencionado algo del buffet y del peinado y no sé cuantas cosas más, yo había querido ayudarle, pero me había dicho que esas eran cosas de mujeres.

--le marcare—se levanto presurosa

Gire los ojos mientras la veía, era tan desesperada. Pocas veces la había visto de esa manera, incluso parecia más ansiosa que el día que le propuse matrimonio.

Bella estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono cuando este sonó provocando que ella se sobresaltara . Se tomo el pecho con las manos, pero sonrió divertida. Tomo el auricular y su sonrisa se extendió hasta sus ojos.

--¿hola? – contesto. Prendí el televisor y me acomode en el sillón.

--…

--oh! – frunció el ceño—pero, ¿no puede hacerlo solo?

--…

--ya veo—contesto irritada—si, ¿que puedo hacer?, siempre te sales con la tuya. No, no Allie, no te preocupes, supongo que te veré después

--…

--si claro, yo también te quiero. Ok, supongo, bueno, te veo después, adiós

Colgó el teléfono con fuerza, visible mente molesta por lo que sea que su amiga le hubiera dicho

--¿todo bien?—pregunte cuando se dejo caer en el sillón. Tuve que quitar mis piernas rápidamente antes que me las quebrara

--no –bufo—Allie, tuvo que cambiar su vuelo, dijo que había surgido un "contratiempo"

--¿y cuál es el problema? – pregunte confuso—todavía faltan tres meses para la boda, tendrán tiempo suficie…

--no – me interrumpió—ese no es el problema – replico—perderemos las citas. Tarde tanto en conseguirlas—se entristeció

No me gustaba verla así, odiaba cualquier cosas que hiciera sentir mal a Bella, en este momento Allie no era de mi agrado.

--me parece de mal gusto lo que hizo tu amiga. Pero yo te puedo acompañar—me ofrecí

--no!—chillo – Allie no tuvo la culpa—la defendió anticipándose a mis pensamientos—solo.. Estoy haciendo un drama de todo esto—se quejo—perdón, solo estoy molesta por las citas, se suponía que sería una cosa de chicas.

--¿y no quieres que te acompañe yo, cierto?

--lo siento Jasper – hablo apenada – es solo que.., prefiero hacerlo con una chica

De pronto una idea genial paso por mi cabeza

--¿y que tal si le pides a Rose que te acompañe?, seguro le encantara

Al parecer mi idea había funcionado porque su semblante cambio de uno triste a uno expectante y esperanzado

--¿crees que quiera? – abrió los ojos emocionada

--claro, Rose no desperdiciaría una tarde de chicas

--serian dos días

--mucho mejor—añadí

--genial, ¿crees que este en tu casa?

--no lo sé, lo más seguro que este con Emmett – levante los hombros

--si, tienes razón – sonrió—lo hare ahora mismo

Un minuto después estaba pegada al teléfono, paso media hora hablando con Rose, mi hermana estuvo encantada y acepto sin rechistar. Pasamos el resto de la noche más tranquilos, aunque de vez en cuando Bella bufaba, sabía que estaba pensando en su amiga.

ALICE POV

--vamos Edward—lo apure por enésima vez. El me frunció el ceño

--caminaría mas rápido si no trajeras tantas cosas—bufo—Dios Alice!, podía haber dejado algunas cosas

--no, no y no!—me queje—todo eso es necesario

--bueno, ¿y que se supone que haremos?, no conocemos Forks, y con tu genial idea de mentirle a tu amiga

--fue genial, ¿verdad?. Ella no se lo es..

--era sarcasmo, Alice—rodo los ojos

--oh, eres un amargado—fruncí el ceño—además ya arregle todo, no hay de que preocuparse, nos quedaremos en un departamento en el centro, vamos a rentar un auto y haremos las com…

--YO, voy a rentar un auto—el tono de su voz no dejaba lugar a duda que no me permitiría escoger el auto

En forks no había aeropuerto, así que llegamos a Seattle, donde rentamos—oh más bien, Edward rento—un hermoso volvo plateado, idéntico al que tenía en España.

--¿y que tienes planeado, moustrito?—me pregunto en el auto de camino a Forks

--hare una despedida de soltera, sorpresa!—dije emocionada. Sabía que Bella odiaba las sorpresas, pero algún día me lo agradecería

-- podría haber comprado todo eso—apunto hacia atrás, a mi hermoso equipaje—aquí, ¿sabes?

--claro que no, todo eso es lo mejor de los mejor. Además no conocemos este lugar, imagínate que no pudiera conseguir las invitaciones con olor a Fresia. Me muero!

--si, sería algo terrible!—se burlo

--vamos, Ed, si te portas bien tal vez te deje asistir a la fiesta. Claro, si te vistes de mujer—me carcajee

El arrugo la frente y casi pude imaginarlo con una peluca hasta los hombros y maquillaje, incluso hasta un ves…

--ni lo pienses!—mascullo, leyendo mis pensamientos

--me asustas Edward Cullen—me burle—no sabía que podías leer la mente

--no puedo, pero es fácil adivinar cuando maquilas algo. Tus ojos brillan y pareces loca—sonrió de lado

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, gracias a Dios, Edward manejaba rápido, así que estuvimos en Forks en menos tiempo de lo esperado. Saque las indicaciones que me habían dado del departamento y se las di a Ed.

El departamento era perfecto, estaba en el centro tal y como lo decía el anuncio, visualice varias tiendas de comida y una cafetería, además había un centro comercial. Un plus que no esperaba.

--¿y cómo es tu amiga?—me pregunto cuando entramos al departamento

--es bonita, tímida, pero tiene unnn carácter—me reí al recordar los arranques de Bella – y no le gusta la moda—hice un mohín—digamos que es lo contrario a mi

--ya veo—sonrió—entonces eso es bueno. Eso de ser un duende hiperactivo, obsesivo por la moda no deja nada bueno

--hey! – lo golpee en el hombro

--es la verdad – se carcajeo

-- pero así me quieres – le saque la lengua

El dejo caer las maletas y me abrazo

--claro, eso también es verdad

JASPER POV

Tenía que esperar hasta la noche para ver a Emmett y ya estaba harto de jugar videojuegos. No era divertido sin Rose.

_Tal vez debería llamar a Bella_

Tome mi celular y marque el número de memoria. Sonó tres veces antes de que contestara

--¿Jasper?

--hey, hola Bella—la salude efusivamente

--¿estas bien?, ¿Por qué me llamas?

--¿es que no puedo hablarle a mi prometida?

--claro, claro

--¿Cómo van las cosas?

--genial!—chillo—Rose es muy graciosa, ya se peleo con dos dependientas—se carcajeo

--eso es típico de ella—me le uní

--¿y como estas tu?

--bien – conteste—aburrido, pero bien. Saldré con Emmett en la noche

--eso es grandioso!, espero que se diviertan

--yo también

--Jasper, ahora que recuerdo, ¿podrías ir a la cafetería y entregarle unos papeles a Susan?, Charlie me pidió que se las entregara, pero se me olvido completamente.

--claro, yo se los llevo, así tendré algo que hacer, ¿Dónde los tienes?

--los deje en mi casa, están en mi recamara encima de la mesa de noche, en un sobre grueso de color amarillo, usa la llave que está debajo del tapete.

--perfecto, iré ahora mismo

--genial, me tengo que ir, al parecer Rose ha explotado de nuevo y va por la tercera dependienta—escuche su risa divertida—te extraño

--yo también, te hablo en la noche

--claro, saludos a Emmett. Adiós

Estaba feliz de tener algo que hacer, por lo menos eso me distraería un poco. El sobre estaba donde Bella había dicho, así que no supuso ningún problema

La cafetería estaba en el centro, era pequeña y acogedora, de estilo antiguo. Aparque mi audi en el pequeño estacionamiento y me dirigí hacia la entrada. El lugar se veía vacio, solo unas cuantas personas dispersadas por las mesas.

Había una pareja conversando animadamente en una mesa del fondo, un señor mayor tomando el café y leyendo el periódico. Gente que conocía y había visto cientos de veces en el lugar. También había otra persona que no me pareció para nada familiar.

Estaba sentada en la barra de espaldas a mí, era menuda y su cabello era muy corto y peinado en diferentes direcciones. Me causo gracias ver que sus pies no llegaban al suelo.

Me acerque a la barra y pude ver mejor a la chica. Garabateaba furiosamente en una pequeña carpeta y movía su pierna derecha con insistencia.

Susan apareció por la puerta que separaban la cocina de la cafetería con un pastel de zanahoria recién horneado.

--hola—me saludo amistosamente

--hola Susan—conteste mientras me sentaba a dos lugares de la chica menuda. Ella levanto la vista por un segundo y me miro, se golpeo la cabeza cómicamente y volvió a escribir con furia sobre el papel.

Susan tomo una taza y la lleno con café. La coloco delante de la chica.

--¿gustas algo? – me pregunto

--claro, que tal un pedazo de ese delicioso pastel que acabas de hornear

--por supuesto—tomo un plato y coloco una rebanada. Lo puso delante de mí

--eh traído esto—coloque el sobre en la barra

--oh, lo estaba esperando—lo tomo con gusto—soy una mujer muy despistada. Dale las gracias a Charlie de mi parte

--por supuesto—sonreí

Me dedique a disfrutar mi pastel, pero por alguna extraña razón la chica nueva atraía mi atención. Daba pequeños sorbos al café sin dejar de escribir y su pie se movía cada vez más rápido. Me miro de soslayo y me sentí grosero, aparte la vista rápidamente. Al parecer había sentido mi escrutinio. ¿Pero que podía hacer?

Yo estaba aburrido y ella era una novedad.

Me permití observarla con detenimiento cuando me sentí seguro de que ella no me ponía atención. Su cabello era muy negro, de un negro poco común, su tez era muy blanca y tenía los ojos grises, como plata derretida.

De pronto y en un movimiento brusco la pluma cayó de su mano. Cayó con un ruido sordo en el piso de linóleo blanco. Me levante de un brinco y me agache para recogerlo. La chica había brincado del banco, tan ligera como una bailarina, me quede embobado viéndola. Se agacho un segundo después de mí, pero yo fui más rápido y me apresure a tomarla antes de que ella llegara al suelo. Me enderece, ahí tan cerca pude verla realmente.

Era hermosa, bajita de estatura, pero muy bella, como una muñequita de porcelana. Sus ojos brillaron cuando se posaron en los míos y esbozo una sonrisa que parecía traviesa, la hacía verse infantil. Parecía un hada.

**LISTO, ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO…=D SI LES GUSTO DEJEN REVIEW..=p**


	3. SUBCONCIENTE

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS PERO LA HISTORIA SI**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE YA AGREGARON LA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ**

JASPER POV

--gracias—su voz sonaba como la de una soprano, igual de hermosa que ella.

Me miro como esperando algo, sonrió de nuevo y la mire deslumbrado, su sonrisa era perfecta y todas sus facciones transmitían una sensación de paz.

Sonrió de nuevo y sus ojos se desplazaron hacia abajo, señalando; seguía con la pluma entre mis manos.

--oh disculpa—desee que me tragara la tierra mientras le tendía la pluma

--no te preocupes – me sonrió—eres todo un caballero

--gracias—sonreí de vuelta

Se quedo parada enfrente de mí con la pluma entre sus dedos, al parecer esperaba que dijera algo mas, pero mi mente no funcionaba correctamente, me había embobado, me sentía como un niño de secundaria, ella dio un pequeño brinco con sus pies juntos – lo que me recordó a el mago de oz—y sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez era una sonrisa de despedida.

Había perdido mi oportunidad

"_¿Qué estas pensando?, es solo una extraña, Jasper_

Me gire para volver a mi asiento mientras me reprendía mentalmente.

Vi como ella volvía a sentarse en su banco, trate de reprimir una sonrisa que se formo en mi rostro –como si tuviera vida propia—cuando la vi saltar hacia arriba; hice lo mismo que ella, salvo que yo no tenía que saltar para llegar a mi asiento. Era lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar el marco de la puerta con mi mano alzada.

No me había percatado que seguía mirando a la chica hasta que Susan me interrumpió

--linda ¿no?—pregunto con un tono de suspicacia que me molesto

--bueno, sí, lo es – conteste con apatía, tal vez eso minimizara lo que sea que estuviera pensando en ese momento.

--sí, claro – sonrió con sarcasmo

Escuche como se abría de nuevo la puerta, --con el sonido característico de las campanillas—y vi de reojo de quien se trataba. No lo conocía.

Era un chico alto –casi como yo—entro en la cafetería y miro a ambos lados, pasando por el hombre del periódico y la pareja que charlaba animosamente hasta posar su vista en la chica que yacía a dos asientos del mío y sonrió. Ella no se giro ante el ruido como otras personas, seguía enfrascada en lo que sea que estuviera escribiendo en su pequeña libreta.

El muchacho se veía en buena forma, su andar era despreocupado y su cabello estaba despeinado; era un desastre, incluso peor que el mío que era bastante rebelde. Me percate del color de sus ojos – eran verdes—su cabello era de un extraño tono broncíneo y tenía el mismo aspecto estilizado de la chica –como si se vistieran en las mismas tienda—pero con un estilo más andrógino.

Lo vi caminar con sigilo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la extraña y se paro justo detrás de ella, levanto sus manos pero justo cuando iba a ponerlas encima de ella, la chica dejo de escribir.

--hola Eddy—sonrió. El chico bufo detrás de ella.

--ya te he dicho que no me digas así enana

-- y yo que no me digas enana—se quejo mientras se giraba en el asiento –como un chiquillo—y quedo de frente a él.

El chico le sonrió y se acerco a ella; puso los dos brazos a sus lados y le dio un beso en la mejilla contraria a la de mi visión, ella le sonrió complacida.

Gire mi rostro rápidamente cuando la chica me atrapo. Había dejado de ver de soslayo para analizar sus movimientos con descaro – de nuevo mirándola como un ciego al ver el primer rayo de luz—me sentí un completo idiota.

--puedes ver el menú – escuche el comentario burlón de Susan en mi oreja—pero no comerlo –se alejo carcajeándose.

Me levante de un salto—molesto por el comentario—yo tenía a Bella. Mi Bella. No tenía por que estar viendo a extraños. Deje caer un billete en la barra y me encamine hacia la salida. Pude sentir la mirada de la chica sobre mi espalda, pero no era tan valiente como para girarme y comprobarlo.

Afortunadamente las horas pasaron rápido, Emmett llego a las diez; iríamos a un bar, algo tranquilo sin tanta gente, un lugar donde pudiéramos tomar un poco y platicar.

El bar se llamaba LA CHOZA tenía un aspecto rustico pero agradable, con la luz característica de esos lugares –a media luz—el lugar estaba medianamente lleno, podías caminar tranquilamente y la música tenía un tono adecuado para charlar.

Exactamente lo que buscábamos.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas desocupadas. Emmett pidió dos cervezas a un mesero.

--hoy es día de hombres! – chillo mi amigo

--¿día de hombres? – pregunte con una ceja alzada

--claro, estamos solos, podemos hacer lo que queramos, estamos casi-solteros

--yo estoy comprometido -- hice una mueca ante su comentario.

--casi—comprometido—me guiño un ojo

Emmett era como un chiquillo, no entendía como Rose había durado tanto con él, no podía pasar cinco minutos si decir—o hacer—una payasada. Aunque debo admitir que era un tipo muy divertido y – lo más importante – muy leal.

--vamos Jazzy! Tienes que tomarte hasta la última gota- coloco una cerveza enfrente de mi

--no pienso tomarme todo eso de un trago

--¿tienes miedo? – enarco una ceja

_Ah no, Jasper withlock no conoce el miedo _

_--_¿quieres apostar? – ofrecí

--excelente – inquirió con una sonrisa

--el que pierda paga la siguiente ronda

--creo que te dejare sin dinero, Jazzy

Tomamos nuestras botellas y a la cuenta de tres las llevamos a nuestras respectivas bocas, podía sentir como el liquido –frio y amargo—bajaba por mi garganta sin respirar. Sentí como mi botella se hacíamos ligera entre mis manos, la espuma llego hasta mis labios y con un golpe sordo la coloque en la mesa

Emmett bufo

--creo que el que se quedara sin dinero serás tu Emmy – espete burlón

--quiero la revancha! – chillo. Si algo tenía mi amigo es que no toleraba perder

--vamos Emmett, te la daré mas tarde

--ahora!

--Emmett, si me tomo otra botella de esa forma caeré nockeado en cinco minutos

El me frunció el ceño, pero un segundo después relajo las facciones de su rostro

--está bien, mas tarde—sonrio—iré por las otras

Emmett se levanto de la mesa, lo seguí con la mirada hasta la barra. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a las dos personas que acababan de entrar al bar por la puerta que estaba cerca de la barra.

La chica de la cafetería y el chico acababan de entrar

Los mire de nuevo, vestían ropa diferente. No gaste mucho tiempo en mirar al chico ya que la pequeña había atraído mi atención—de nuevo—sus ropas ahora eran más ajustadas, y su cabello estaba levemente rizado.

--¿a quién miras?—Emmett ocupo su asiento mientras seguía mi mirada

--a nadie

--no sabía que te gustaban los chicos, Jazz- -se burlo

--no seas idiota Emmett – bufe – no miraba al chico

--pues es bastante guapo—dijo con voz femenina

--yo que sé! – gruñí

--ya, vamos vamos. ¿a quién mirabas entonces?

--no miraba a nadie

En ese momento vi como la chica pasaba delante de mí, no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia ella, llevaba un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo.

_¿Cómo podía tener ese cuerpo siendo tan pequeña?_

Su blusa color sangre brillaba con las pocas luces del lugar que se reflejaban en las lentejuelas de su top.

--oh, ya veo – sentí un golpe en las costillas que me saco el aire

--Emmett!! – me queje

--¡¿Qué?! – pregunto inocentemente

--nada—rodé los ojos

--entonces, ¿de dónde conoces a la chica?

--¿Qué chica? – levante una ceja

--la que acaba de hacer que babees la mesa—dijo burlón

--yo tengo a Bella, Emmett—espete—no necesito ver a nadie mas

--pues yo vi que si necesitas ver a alguien más – me guiño el ojo—no te preocupes no le diré a Bella—se empino su cerveza

La chica salió del baño. Trate de no mirarla –sin mucho éxito—así que trate que Emmett no se diera cuenta. Tome un sorbo de mi botella cuando Emmett casi hace que el líquido saliera disparado por mi garganta.

--hola chica! – chillo el grandulón mientras se paraba de un salto y se posaba delante de ella, ante mi mirada atónita; La abrazo.

--hace mucho que no te veía! – siguió chillando mientras yo me atragantaba – Jasper me dijo que eras hermosa – me apunto con la mirada. La chica tenía sus pies en el aire. El grandulón la había levantado, su rostro parecía asustado pero también divertido. Se giro para verme cuando escucho mi nombre.

--bájala Emmett – trate de mantener la voz lo más calmada posible—la estas ahogando

--oh, claro—sonrió

La puso de nuevo en el suelo y la chica pareció respirar de nuevo, me levante para ofrecerle una disculpa, pero ella me sonrió cuando me reconoció.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando escuchamos un grito sofocado por la música, la chica se giro rápidamente y esbozo una sonrisa, mi mirada siguió la suya. Era el chico que venía con ella, parecía impaciente.

--lo siento – murmuro y un segundo después se fue caminando hacia su mesa

--eres un idiota!—masculle disgustado cuando Emmett se sentó en la mesa.

--bueno, tú querías conocerla, yo solo te ayude- levanto las manos

--ni siquiera dijo su nombre—me queje

--ah, entonces si querías saber su nombre, pillín -- ¿acaso se estaba burlando de mi?

--claro que no – tome otro trago

--yo creo que se. Linda, eh –chasqueo la lengua – pequeña, pero linda.

--por cierto, eres un bruto – le di un golpe en el hombro

--auch!, ¿Por qué me agredes?

--por idiota, casi la ahogas—bufe

--a ella no pareció molestarle

--ni siquiera podía hablar, le faltaba aire

Decidí cambiar de lugar con Emmett, así resistiría la tentación de mirarla cada cinco segundos, pero mi querido amigo sí que no dejaba de mirar, al parecer había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo.

Molestarme

--mira Jasper!! – chillo a los quince minutos

--¿Qué?—pregunte apático

--el chico viene para acá, seguro al baño

--¿y eso qué?—levante una ceja

--como que, ¿Qué?, es tu oportunidad, tonto

--¿de qué hablas?

--mira, yo iré detrás de él y lo entretendré un rato, tu aprovecha y ve con la chica

--¿estas idiota?... no me respondas, conozco la respuesta

--vamos Jazzy—el chico acababa de pasar por nuestra mesa

--no – musite

Emmett me miro un segundo y luego se paró de la mesa

--si quieres desperdiciar la oportunidad, allá tu, pero yo, tengo que ir al baño—sonrió con socarronería—dale mis disculpas

Emmett me dejo solo, ahí sentado. Estaba loco si creía que iría con la chica, aunque, sería bueno darle sus disculpas, al fin de cuentas, no me dio la oportunidad de dis…

_No, ¡que demonios estas pensando!_

Deje caer mi cabeza en la mesa, me debatí entre mirar o no a hurtadillas, al final mi voluntad cedió. Mire por debajo de mi brazo y pude ver a la pequeña moviéndose al ritmo de la música mientras sorbía una bebida con un popote. Se veía tan infantil.

Sonreí.

Tal vez solo le de mis disculpas y ya, eso no hará daño a nadie.

Cuando menos pensé ya estaba de pie y mis piernas me llevaban directo a la mesa de la chica, di una hojeada hacia los baños, --solo por si acaso—parecía tranquilo, si Emmett lo hacía bien tendría unos quince minutos.

La chica movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música y de vez en cuando tarareaba la letra de la canción, un chico que se encontraba en la barra la miraba detenidamente.

Fruncí el ceño por reflejo.

El chico no la miraba con respeto y eso me molestaba, nadie debía mirar a una chica de esa manera, era más bajo que yo y de cabello oscuro, al parecer se sabía guapo ya que derrochaba seguridad. Separo la distancia que estaba entre ellos.

Apure mi paso, la chica levanto la vista y me miro, sonrió al instante, no pude evitar hacerlo de vuelta, el chico ya se encontraba a un lado de ella, pero no se percato de su presencia, el chico levanto la mano para tocar su hombro y en ese momento pose mi mirada en el. No sé que vio en mi rostro pero lo que sea que haya visto lo había hecho desistir, bajo su mano y se alejo de ella.

--hola – salude – me gustaría presentarme, mi nombre es Jasper

--yo soy Alice – estiro su pequeña mano. La tome, su piel se sentía suave y delicada, igual que el tacto de una flor, exactamente igual . –siéntate – me sonrió

--gracias

--no, gracias a ti

--¿Por qué?—pregunte confundido

--me ahorraste cinco minutos de fastidio.

--¿de fastidio?

--si – sonrió y se giro hacia el chico de la barra

--oh, te diste cuenta

--si

--bueno, en realidad venia a pedirte disculpas – explique mi presencia

--¿disculparte?

--si, mi amigo, a veces es muy efusivo

--ah , el grandote—se carcajeo—en realidad me pareció, divertido—sonrió.

--¿de verdad?—pregunte con incredulidad

--si, no te preocupes, no tienes nada de que disculparte.

--Alice es un nombre muy bonito—comente sin pensarlo

--Jasper es más bonito, me gusta.

--gracias

--aunque el nombre no le hace justicia al dueño – guiño un ojo

_¿Me estaba sonrojando?_

--g…gracias

_Ahora tartamudeaba. Genial._

Quería preguntarle cosas, por un deseo inexplicable deseaba saber sobre la chica, ¿de donde era?, ¿Qué hacia aquí?, y más importante; ¿Cuánto estaría?. Me reprendí mentalmente, yo no tenía por que estar pensando en eso. ¿Qué más daba cuanto tiempo estuviera aquí?

¿Pero quién puede contra el subconsciente?

--¿y que te trajo hasta forks?, no pareces una chica de pueblo

Ella me miro y esbozo una sonrisa traviesa, mire como sus labios se abrían detenidamente

Sentí un golpe en el hombro

--hermano, tenemos que irnos

Fruncí el ceño y mire sobre mi hombro

--Emmett – gruñí

--vamos, vamos. Hola chica – le sonrió a Alice. Ella le regreso el saludo

--lo siento – musite mientras era arrastrado por Emmett . ella hizo un puchero y se despidió con un adiós articulado.

Mi amigo me llevo hasta nuestra mesa, en medio camino pude ver el motivo de su comportamiento, el chico del cabello bronce venia de vuelta.

--el chico ese era mas difícil de lo que pensé. No se interesaba en nada – bufo

--dijiste que lo entretendrías ¿no?—hice una mueca

--claro, y tu dijiste que no irías con la chica

_Ouch…_

_--_bueno, bueno – replique-- ¿Qué le dijiste?

--hum, cosas divertidas, pero él es muy amargado, no se rio de ni uno solo de mis chistes—se quejo

--¡¿trataste de detenerlo con chistes?!

--también le hable de sexo

--idiota – me reí

--¿¡que?! – chillo

Escuchamos como una botella se quebraba –algo muy común en un lugar como este—pero junto a ese sonido se escucho un quejido. Emmett abrió los ojos como platos y se tenso.

--Edward!—chillo una voz. No necesite voltear para saber de dónde provenía

Gire mi rostro rápidamente, y vi como el chico que antes había visto acercarse a Alice sangraba por la comisura de los labios. Al parecer había aprovechado el minuto en que ella se quedo sola, para volver a intentarlo.

El chico gritaba maldiciones, mientras el acompañante de Alice se envaraba, su cuerpo estaba enfrente del de Alice que trataba de jalarlo inútilmente. El chico de la barra empuñaba una botella quebrada en sus manos – por eso el ruido – al parecer el chico llamado Edward lo había golpeado.

--demonios! – chillo Emmett – ese chico o es muy valiente o muy estúpido

La gente ya empezaba a arremolinarse en torno a ellos

--vamos! – jale a emmet

Cuando llegamos la escena había cambiado, ahora no era solo el chico de la barra el que amenazaba al chico, ahora también lo acompañaba otro, un amigo seguramente o simple buscapleitos.

--eso no es justo—se quejo Emmett

En un minuto el ambiente se altero. La chica cayó al suelo en un intento de ser alejada de la trifulca. El chico de la barra – y su amigo—se abalanzaron sobre Edward, pero el esquivo al primero y le propino otro golpe al de la barra.

--hey!, montoneros—grito Emmet. Un segundo después estaba sujetando al otro chico del pescuezo.

la pelea se había vuelto una trifulca de repente, escuchaba sonidos de botellas quebrándose y sillas cayendo por todos lados, los gritos no se dejaron esperar. Busque a la chica con la mirada. Me acerque un poco más, sentí un golpe en mi mandíbula, pero lo ignore. Había encontrado a la chica. Estaba debajo de una mesa, pequeña y asustada. Miraba hacia todos lados con los ojos desorbitados. Supe que buscaba al chico llamado Edward.

Me apresure hacia la mesa; me agache rápidamente y le tendí mi mano. Me miro con miedo

--vamos – la mire a los ojos—te sacare de aquí

Ella asintió cuando se percato que era yo, y se relajo. Me dio su mano y la saque de ese lugar, estaba temblando

--E…Edward – susurro

--estará bien, Emmett le está ayudando

La cubrí con mi cuerpo y me dirigí a la salida de emergencia, los ruidos se fueron haciendo mas bajos conforme nos alejábamos. Abrí la puerta de un golpe y salimos a la calle. Estaba muy oscuro

Ella seguía temblando

--g..gr..a…cia…s – tartamudeo

--no te preocupes—la abrace y la sentí temblar bajo mis brazos – ya termino. Vamos

Nos dirigimos al estacionamientos. Di gracias a Dios por haber traído mi coche, por lo general siempre veníamos en el auto de Emmett, pero este estaba en el taller.

--te llevare a tu casa – abrí la puerta del copiloto

--Edward—musito

--el estará bien, no te preocupes

Sonrió desganada, pero se deslizo hacia dentro, cerré la puerta y me apresure hacia el otro lado. Hacia frio así que prendí la calefacción cuando estuve dentro.

Alice estuvo muy seria durante el trayecto, yo no sabía que decirle, parecía asustada.

--¿estas bien? – pregunte al fin

--si – murmuro

--tu… amigo, estará bien

--lo se – sonrió sin ganas – solo es que, me asuste

--es comprensible – le sonreí – te llevare a tu casa

Ella me dio las indicaciones de su departamento, me di cuenta que estaba muy cerca de la cafetería donde la había visto en la mañana.

**AH, ¿NO ES LINDO JASPER?.. JAJAJ .. BUENO CHICAS TENGO UNA DUDA, ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE STABLECIERA UN DIA EN ESPECIAL PARA ACTUALIZAR MIS FICS?... O ASI ES TA BIEN?.. ES QUE YO SIEMPRE ACTUALIZO, NUNCA ME TARDO MAS DE UNA SEMANA, INCLUSO A VECES LO HAGO MUCHO MAS RAPIDO, PERO ME GUSTARIA SABER SI PREFIEREN TENER UN DIA EN ESPECIAL…**

**DEJENMELO SABER.. ¿REVIEWS??..=p**


	4. HOLA EXTRAÑA

**DISCLAIMER: AL QUE ADIVINE LE MANDO A SU CULLEN FAVORITO. –EXCEPTO A JAZZ, EL ES MIO—**

JASPER POV

Alice estuvo seria todo el trayecto hacia su departamento, parecía que seguía asustada. Aparque fuera del complejo y baje del auto para abrir su puerta.

--¿estas bien, Alice?—ella había dicho que si, pero no me convencía del todo

--si, solo… estoy preocupada por Edward—le tendí la mano

--confía en mi, el estará bien

Ella sonrió en reconocimiento y estiro su mano para tomar la mía, el simple roce de su mano – suave y delicada—me provoco un cosquilleo en toda la palma de mi mano. Una sensación extraña y muy poco coherente, mi cuerpo parecía reaccionar diferente a lo que mi mente quería cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Solté su mano y cerré la puerta del coche.

--te acompañare hasta la puerta—ella asintió

La seguí hacia adentro, el lugar no era tan grande, solo contaba con diez pisos, ella vivía en el séptimo.

--es aquí—anuncio cuando llegamos a su puerta. Me grabe mentalmente el número.

_24_

Nos miramos por un segundo mientras colocaba la llave en el picaporte, parecía no querer entrar.

--me preguntaba…-- dudo— olvidalo—sonrio apenada

--dime – le pedí

--bueno, -- sonrió—me preguntaba si tal vez…querrías pasar y tomar un café

_Por supuesto_

_**No… da media vuelta y busca a Emmett**_

_**--**_Claro – de nuevo mis instintos habían ganado.

_Idiota!_

--perfecto—sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Eran tan perfectos y hermosos; como ella.

_Dios, Jasper, ¿ahora sus dientes te parecen perfectos y hermosos?_

--¿de verdad crees que tu amigo y Edward, estén bien? – pregunto mientras la seguía dentro

El departamento tenía claramente el toque femenino. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo tenía en Forks y por qué no la había visto antes. El lugar parecía estar completamente listo, salvo por unas cajas que se encontraban en una esquina. Pude leer los letreros en ellas.

_Fiesta_

--por supuesto—sonreí al imaginarme a Emmett, seguro se la paso genial—Emmett es… bueno, digamos que disfruta demasiado ayudar a los extraños.

--claro – sonrió—se siente muy cómodo con los extraños ¿no?- se carcajeo. Imagine que estaba recordando el episodio donde mi amigo la cargaba y ella se quedaba sin aire.

--claro, perdón por eso

--deja de pedirme perdón. Además yo debería agradecerte. Ven siéntate – me guio hasta la barra de la cocina.

--¿agradecerme?

--claro. ¿Negro o con leche? – tomo la tetera y la lleno de agua para luego colocarla en el fuego de la estufa.

--negro esta bien.

--no se que hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado tu ahí – se sentó enfrente de mí. Coloco sus codos sobre la barra y recargo su rostro sobre sus manos. En ella se veía una sonrisa divertida.

--fue un alivio encontrarte, me puse muy nervioso por un momento, cuando te vi ahí, parada detrás de…

Ella me miro con suspicacia, parecía demasiado interesada en lo que había dicho. Literalmente le estaba confesando que la había buscado entre la multitud.

La tetera empezó a chillar y suspire aliviado. Ella se levanto de un salto.

--disculpa—menciono mientras llenaba dos tazas—apenas acabamos de llegar y aun no he tenido tiempo de comprar una cafetera decente.

--no te preocupes—me reí ante su mueca de disgusto. Era fascinante ver como podía molestarse por algo tan simple como una tetera.

--entonces. ¿Me buscaste?

_¿Era demasiado pedir que lo dejara pasar?_

--si – confesé. Ella sonrió complacida.

--entonces supongo que te debo algo más que un simple gracias

--no me debes nada. Alice

--¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer mañana?—soltó de pronto

--¿no te preocupa estar con un extraño?- pregunte para tomarle el pelo

--no,-- sonrió—no cuando el extraño me ha salvado la vida

--eso es exagerar

--bueno, ¿a qué hora vienes a comer? – se llevo la taza humeante de café a la boca. Al parecer buscaba lucir despreocupada.

--todavía no he aceptado – me reí

--vamos, Jazz—hizo un puchero, y su cara se contrajo, parecía una niña triste, enfurruñada por que sus padres no querían comprarle la muñeca de moda.

_Dios, creo que me odias._

_--_De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – farfulle molesto. Más conmigo que con ella.

--genial – relajo su cara y la remplazo por una de completa felicidad.

--a las dos—anuncio

Seguimos charlando de tonterías sin sentido.

Alice era demasiado eufórica, chillaba cada cinco minutos y lucia demasiado interesada en todo lo que yo decía.

Escuche como se abría la puerta.

No era necesario voltear para saber quién era.

--Alice!—chillo

--aquí, Ed!—contesto ella

El chico se apresuro hacia la cocina. Trastabillo un poco cuando me vio ahí, sentado en la barra frente a una sonriente Alice. Enarco los ojos y luego la miro a ella.

Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en su rostro.

--Alice!, me tenias tan preocupado—paso por detrás mío y rodeo la barra. Se coloco detrás de ella y la envolvió en sus brazos por detrás.

Sentí envidia

--tonto sobreprotector—se burlo ella mientras le propinaba un golpe suave en las costillas con su codo.

--me asuste mucho, cuando no te vi… cuando no te encontré—hablaba tan rápido que las palabras de anteponían unas con otras.

Le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Esa era mi señal de salida

--eh… Alice—la llame—creo que me voy

--¿¡que?!, ¡no!, ¿porque? … quédate un poco más

--no creo que sea.. adecuado—mire al chico—además, tengo que buscar a Emmett.

--oh, ¡por cierto! – sonrió el chico—dale las gracias a tu amigo por mí, sin su ayuda no se que hubiera hecho—se paso una mano por su cabello que se veía peor que antes.

Ahora que le ponía atención, el chico solo tenía un corte en la ceja izquierda y el labio inferior un poco hinchado.

--claro—conteste

--soy Edward—estiro su mano por encima de la barra

--Jasper—la tome

--gracias por sacar a Alice de ese lugar, me muero si le pasa algo – le revolvió el cabello juguetonamente—Emmett me dijo que te habías encargado de sacarla de ahí.

--¿¡el te dijo eso?! – trate de controlar mi sorpresa

--si, me dijo antes de ayudarme—se rio divertido—te había dicho que sacaras a Alice, muy amable de su parte.

--entonces creo que tendré que agradecerle a Emmett mas tarde – sonrió Alice

--por cierto, creo que Emmett se estará preguntando donde estoy. Es mejor que vaya a verlo

Aunque sabía de antemano que solo querría verme para interrogarme

--claro—asintió Edward—te acompaño a la puerta

--¡no! – nos detuvo Alice con un alarido. Edward y yo la miramos

--es que, olvide mi celular en su caro—le informo a Edward – además tu deberías ir a bañarte, hueles fatal – arrugo la nariz. El rodo los ojos.

--muy graciosa, Alice

--vamos Jasper, dejemos que el superhéroes tome su baño de burbujas. Yo te acompañare, así podre coger mi teléfono

--bah, ve tu, yo creo que comeré algo. Eso de las peleas da mucha hambre—abrió el frigorífico y saco una salchicha que engullo de prisa.

--atascado – le soltó Alice

La noche había refrescado cuando salimos del edificio.

Mi caro estaba estacionado enfrente

--entonces, mañana a las dos.

--eh.. acerca de eso, Alice, no estoy muy..

_No, ¿por que hace esa cara? Ni siquiera sabe lo que voy a decir_

--convencido de que te deje cocinar

_Estúpido _

Relajo el rostro

--oh, --sonrió—no te preocupes. Será un placer, pero puedes llegar más temprano y ayudarme

--eh… claro

Era un tonto, había aceptado comer con una, bueno, ya no me parecía una desconocida. Esta chica tenía algo que la hacía muy "familiar", como si la hubiera visto antes, como si la conociera de toda la vida. Era muy fácil conversar con ella.

Yo no debería estar con ella.

Abrí la puerta del coche y me recargué en ella, me gire para ver a Alice, parecía una chiquilla, con sus dos manos detrás de la espalda y balanceándose sobre sus pies.

--nos vemos mañana – dije a modo de despedida

--claro nos vemos mañana

Seguía parada enfrente de mí

_¿iba a esperar que me fuera?_

De pronto y sin previo aviso ella se balanceo hacia enfrente y sentí sus labios cálidos en mi mejilla. Decir que me había quedado perplejo era poco.

Sonrió y dio la media vuelta

Recordé algo

--hay, Alice! – la llame – tu celular

--no te preocupes – sonrió con picardía – aquí lo tengo – lo saco de su bolsillo trasero y me lo mostro

_Ella había mentido para estar conmigo _

Esa noche, soñé con ella.

El ruido del teléfono me despertó, estire mi mano con pereza y busque con los ojos cerrados el molesto ruido que me había sacado de mi estupor.

Lo tome con una mano y me lo lleve torpemente a la oreja

--JASPER!!—chillo la estridente voz

--hey, calma – me queje

--¿Dónde estás?, ¿con la chica?, vaya pillín. No te preocupes no le diré a Bella, pero tienes que contarme.. CUENTAMEEE!

--hey, hey, ¿de que hablas?

--la chica, te vi cuando salías con ella

--la lleve a su casa Emmett, eso es todo

--eso no es divertido - se quejo

--eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?

--me lo dices siempre

--por que lo eres. Alice es una dama. Y te recuerdo que yo estoy comprometido

--bueno, bueno. Como sea, ¿la volverás a ver?

_¿se lo digo o no se lo digo?_

--no, solo la ayude. No la volveré a ver

--oh, es una lástima. Era linda

_Demasiado_

--bueno, ¿y que haces molestándome tan temprano?

--¿temprano?, jazzy, ¿has visto la hora?

Me gire demasiado lento para ver el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche

--diablos! – masculle

--son las doce – de seguro estaba rodando los ojos

--¿las doce?

--si. ¿en que planeta vives, Jasper?

--eh, Emmett, tengo que dejarte, tengo… algo que hacer

--hey, pero quiero que me cuentes que paso con la ch…

_Lo siento Emmett _

Más tarde hablaría con él. Claro omitiendo algunos detalles.

Era la una y media cuando aparque enfrente del departamento de Alice.

_¿Por qué demonios hago esto?_

_--_dios, tú me odias—murmure hacia el cielo

Respire hondo cuando estuve frente a su puerta, toque el timbre. Diez segundos después la puerta se abrió

--vaya…

--Jazz, viniste! – se aventó a mis brazos

--si… claro, te dije que vendría – me solté de su agarre con disimulo. No quería herir sus sentimientos.

--pasa, pasa.

--te ves… hermosa

--gracias—se sonrojo

Era la verdad. Llevaba un delantal de color rosa, debajo de él se podía ver un vestido muy colorido, se veía fresco y … demasiado corto.

_Levanta la vista. Levanta la vista _

--¿te gustaría ayudarme con la ensalada?

--claro

Me jalo hacia la cocina y me coloco enfrente de una tabla de picar y me dio un cuchillo.

Comencé a cortar la lechuga, mientras ella me veía.

Parecía divertida por algo

--ven – me pidió

Baje mi cuchillo y me acerque. Ella me tomo de las muñecas. Me tense ante el contacto

--te subiré las mangas – me informo – no me gustaría que le pasara algo a esa camisa tan bonita

_Oh, claro, la camisa. _

_¿Por qué me sentía decepcionado?_

Alice hico un mohín cuando me vio cortar el tomate

--así no Jazz—me regaño – lo estás haciendo puré

--¿y cómo se hace?—enarque una ceja

_¿acaso había alguna ciencia para cortar tomate?_

--te enseñare

--toma—le tendí el cuchillo

--no, así no – se coloco detrás de mí y me rodeo con sus pequeños brazos. Me causo gracia ver lo cortos que eran

--hum—rezongue

--así es mejor – coloco su mano sobre la mía –la que empuñaba el cuchillo – sentí mis piernas como gelatina en el momento en que me toco. –tienes que hacerlo con cariño, Jazz. Tócalo – llevo mi otra mano con el tomate cerca del cuchillo

--siéntelo. ¿vez lo suave que es?

--muy suave – susurre. Aunque yo no estaba hablando del tomate

--apachúrralo despacio, coloca el cuchillo arriba de el, y deslízalo hacia adentro

_¿Por qué todo sonaba tan…sexual?_

--lo ves – siguio cuando el cuchillo corto una rodaja – así. Hazlo igual

Y se separo

--creo que será mejor que me enseñes de nuevo

--vamos, Jazz – se carcajeo—tu puedes hacerlo solo

_Pero no quiero _

--pero lo echaré a perder

--no importa, será delicioso, nada de lo que toquen esas manos puede ser malo .

_Mátame Dios._

Sabía que era mala idea venir aquí. Ella era demasiado… hermosa, no podía quitarle mi vista de encima, y lo de los tomates. Todavía siento el cosquilleo por mi cuerpo,

Apreté el cuchillo con fuerza. Tenía que controlarme mejor.

--Jazz, ¿me puedes ayudar?

--claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

--no alcanzo el aderezo – hizo un puchero – odio ser tan chaparra

--a mi me parece que eres perfecta

_¿podrías ser más estúpido?_

_--_gracias—me sonrió

Alice estaba sentada encima de la barra y aun así no alcanzaba la alacena, la escena era bastante graciosa. Me estire un poco y la tome.

Desafortunadamente no pensé en las consecuencias de tener a Alice tan cerca de mí.

Su cara estaba a la altura de la mía y me miraba con fascinación.

--¿Qué?—pregunte nervioso

--me gustas

_Escuché lo que creo que escuche_

--digo – se sonrojo—eres muy agradable

_Ah.._

_--_tu también me gustas – le sonreí – el aderezo – se lo entregue

Di media vuelta dispuesto a olvidar el asunto y regresar a la ensalada

--jasper – me llamo

--si – me gire para quedar de nuevo frente a ella

--tienes algo, aquí – se carcajeo

Me había llenado de aderezo la nariz

--oh, pequeña embustera – trate de quitarle el aderezo pero ella se estiro y lo alejo de mi alcance

--no, Jazz!! – chillaba entre carcajadas

--entrégamela – le ordene con una muy mala voz de mafioso

--no – me saco la lengua

--entrégala o morirás – la amenace

--eres incapaz – abrió los ojos cuando leyó mis intenciones

--lo hare

--no!! – chillo

La tome de la cintura. Sabia por experiencia que una buena dosis de cosquillas hacían que hasta el más fuerte se rindiera

--no, Jazz, no!! --- seguía chillando entre horcajadas. Pataleaba y se retorcía entre mis brazos

--que divertido --me carcajee

--no!!, ya, ya!!

--entrégala

--no!

--entonces, sufre – me rei

--no!,, ya, ya!.. me rindo… m… me, rindo

--perfecto – estire la mano

Ella me veía divertida, saco el aderezo de detrás de su espalda y me lo entrego con un mohín

La destape rápidamente y en un movimiento que ella no vio le manche de aderezo su sonrosada mejilla

--Jazz!! – se quejo

--vamos, vamos – me reí – tu me convertiste en payaso

--un payaso muy lindo, debo añadir. Ven – me tomo del brazo y me acerco a ella.

Mis manos se posicionaron –sin pensarlo—sobre sus piernas

--te limpiare

--eso es muy amable de su parte, señorita

--yo soy amable – sonrió –cierra los ojos

--¿Cómo?

-cierra los ojos – rodo los suyos

Los cerré.

Mi respiración se acelero cuando la sentí inclinarse sobre mí, cerca de mi rostro. Aspire el dulce halito que destilaba. Olía endemoniadamente delicioso.

Me estremecí cuando sentí su lengua sobre la punta de mi nariz.

_Ella había retirado el aderezo con su lengua_

Fue apenas un roce, pero fue necesario para despertar mis instintos más bajos. Me sorprendí ante la reacción de mi cuerpo.

--el aderezo esta.. delicioso – abrí los ojos y vi como se relamía los labios

_Esta chica me iba a llevar al infierno _

S veía radiante, feliz y como una chiquilla traviesa.

Mis manos se sentían tensas sobre sus piernas, pero a ella parecía no molestarle que la estuviera tocando

--ahora me toca a mí – sonreí

_Ya que me voy a ir al infierno_

--cierra los ojos – le pedí

Ella lo hizo de inmediato, se veía hermosa, sus pestañas formaban sombras bajo sus parpados. Me incline hacia ella – sin soltar sus piernas – y me acerque lentamente. Ella suspiro cuando sintió mi respiración sobre su piel.

_No lo hagas_

Cerré los ojos, y me deje llevar

**OH DIOS MIO, ¿LES GUSTO? JAJAJAJA…. BUENO ME MARCHO, TENGO QUE CENAR JAJAJA…SI LES GUSTO DEJEN REVIWE, ASI LO TENDRE EN CUENTA Y ACTUALIZARE SUPER RAPIDO. YA SABEN, PARA QUE NO SE QUEDEN CON GANAS JAJAAJA XD **

**BESOS…**


	5. INSTINTO

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM, LA HISTORIA MIA**

ALICE POV

--cierra los ojos –me pidió Jasper, yo obedecí al instante, sabia que mi comportamiento era… reprobable, el era un extraño. Pero no podía—ni quería—pararlo, sentí su aliento cerca de mi rostro y me estremecí.

Era plenamente consciente de sus manos sobre mis piernas, recargado de manera torpe y al parecer inconsciente sobre mí. Había tenido un ataque de locura al lamer la mostaza de su nariz, pero no me arrepentía de ello. Había sido fascinante y grandioso. Con solo ese roce había experimentado una sensación de éxtasis que se podía comparar con morder una barra de chocolate.

Y Dios, solo fue su nariz.

Lo sentí en mis labios, apenas un roce, yo lo estaba deseando, estaba deseando que se empujara contra mis labios, su roce me picaba, lo percibía dudar.

El teléfono sonó, y los dos pegamos un brinco, abrí los ojos sorprendida, y pude verlo a él; aun con sus ojos cerrados, se rio con ironía, y suspiro, abrió los ojos y me miro. Se separo de mí y paso uno de sus tibios dedos por mi mejilla para limpiar el resto de mostaza.

Hice un puchero.

--creo que deberías contestar – dijo en un susurro mientras se giraba y tomaba el cuchillo despreocupadamente.

--hum—rezonge

El soltó una risita

Me baje de un salto y tome el que se encontraba en la cocina.

--bueno – musite un poco molesta por la interrupción

--hola, enana – contesto la voz conocida.

--oh, querido – casi le gruñí

Jasper me miro de soslayo, parecía tenso.

JASPER POV

Había estado a punto de besarla. No puedo creerlo, era un idiota, un gran y terrible idiota. Yo tenía una prometida, pero en ese momento, en ese segundo en el que casi pude sentir sus labios sobre los míos la olvide por completo. Nada había importado, ni mi nombre, ni mi pasado y con un demonio; ni mi futuro.

_De no haber sido por ese maldito teléfono _

O tal vez el teléfono me había salvado.

Me había salvado de cometer una estupidez; aunque no podía engañarme a mí mismo, lo había deseado. Alice hizo un puchero cuando me separe de ella y en lugar de usar mis labios—como lo había planeado—utilice mis manos.

--creo que deberías contestar—hable mientras me alejaba de ella. Si iba a pasar la tarde junto a la pequeña tenía que establecer distancia.

--hum—musito un poco enfurruñada. Eso me hizo reír.

Se bajo de un salto de la barra y tomo el teléfono

--bueno – contesto tratando de parecer cortes, pero la obvia molestia que emanaba su voz no pasaba desapercibida.

--oh, querido—la mire de soslayo. Ella me sonrió. No me había percatado de lo fuerte que sostenía el cuchillo hasta que mis nudillos comenzaron a protestar.

--aja, ¿de verdad? – pregunto de divertida. Parecía de mejor humor—ok, ok, solo por eso te perdono. Pero tienes que prometerme que me contaras todo cuando llegues.

--por…inoportuno. – para ser sincero no entendí el sentido de su respuesta

--claro, claro.

Ella se giro para verme, tapo el auricular con una mano y susurro para mí.

--es Edward – musito

Asentí con la cabeza. ¿Quién mas podría ser? Por cierto ¿Dónde estaría?

--sí, claro. Oye! – Chillo – ¿puedes traerme algunas cosas para la fiesta?

--no, Ed, claro que no – rodo los ojos – solo necesito, globos y cosas así, ya sabes, gorritos, espanta suegras y cosas vergonzosas—esbozo una sonrisa traviesa

--tu solo… consíguelas. Te hablo más tarde, cuídate. Te quiero

--claro, adiós cariño

Y colgó

--Edward es un amargado – se carcajeo

--¿vas a hacer una fiesta?—enarque una ceja

--si, en unos días. Será una fiesta sorpresa – dijo emocionada

--¿me invitaras?—enarqué una ceja

--nop—se burlo

-hum—rezonge mientras asesinaba un pepino

--hey, hey – me chillo – solo bromeaba, además aunque quisiera no podría, es una de esas fiestas exclusivas de chicas. Aunque – se llevo un dedo a la barbilla-- ¿te pondrías peluca y tacones altos?

La mire como si estuviera loca

--lo ves, no puedes venir – se carcajeo

Entendí a lo que se refería, no podía venir como Jasper, pero si disfrazado de travesti

--gracias, pero paso

--lo sabia—se acerco a mi—deja eso – me arrebato el cuchillo—yo lo termino, lleva las cosas a la mesa

Hice lo que me ordeno, lleve las cosas hacia la perfecta y muy pequeña mesa que adornaba el centro de la habitación, tenia platos de porcelana y cuchillos pulidos que brillaban a la tenue luz de unas velas.

¿Eran necesarias?, todavía había luz, además esto era una comida, no una cena.

Alice entro en el umbral sonriente y con un gran tazón de ensalada en sus manos, me apresure a liberarla del peso y la coloque en la mesa. Moví su silla para que ella pudiera sentarse y luego tome mi asiento

--eres todo un caballero—sonrió

--es lo menos que puedo hacer

La comida estaba deliciosa, y se termino rápidamente, excepto por la ensalada, que aunque Alice no lo hubiera dicho, sabía que me había quedado mal. Ella guardo porciones para Edward y eso me molesto.

Se suponía que esta era nuestra cena , ¿no?

El hecho que estuviera pensando en él como para preocuparse de su cena me molesto

--por cierto --murmure renuente -- ¿Dónde está Edward?

--salió, esta mañana se fue a Seattle, cosas de trabajo. Regresa hasta mañana

_Genial, estábamos solos_

--¿Qué tal si vemos una película?, todavía es temprano

--claro

Me arrastro hacia la sala y coloco un par de películas en mi regazo mientras salía disparada hacia la cocina

--elige la que quieras—grito

Las mire con detenimiento.

Había puesto una colección variada en mi disposición, había algunas de acción, de terror y una comedia romántica, me llamo la atención por que resaltaba entre las demás. Una simple historia de amor rodeada de sangre y balazos.

Alice regreso con un tazón de palomitas recién hechas y se dejo caer a mi lado.

--listo, sorpréndeme – sonrió

Levantamos los pies en un buro que estaña enfrente para nuestra comodidad y me despatarre en el sillón. Me sentí un confianzudo, pero por alguna extraña razón eso no molestaba a Alice, que coloco el tazón de las palomitas en mi regazo y se estiro a un lado mío.

Pulse el botón de play, y ella me miro con una pregunta implícita en el rostro

--¿de terror?

--claro, hace mucho quería ver esta película

--¿pesadilla en la calle del infierno?

--oye, tú me las tendiste

--claro – sonrió—pero esa película no es mía, es de Edward

Hice un mohín.

--supongo que tiene buen gusto—mencione mientras la miraba

La película comenzó y los gritos y la sangre no se hicieron esperar. Alice brincaba cada dos minutos y poco a poco la tenía más cerca de mí.

No se lo había mencionado, pero parte de mí, -la menos noble-- había escogido esa película porque sabía que se asustaría y eso la haría acercarse.

La comedia romántica no lo haría.

Alice brinco sobre mí en una escena donde uno de los chicos era perseguido por Freddy y no podía despertarse, cuando al fin lo consiguió se dio cuenta que era un sueño dentro de otro sueño.

La abrace junto a mí, sentí como se relajaba y se acomodaba entre mis brazos. Se sentía muy a gusto tenerla ahí. Debí haberla regresado a su lugar, pero no podía, algo me instaba a que la abrazara más fuerte y la protegiera incluso de esa tonta película de terror.

Le bese la coronilla y ella tembló…

Sentí sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y como se acomodaba mas sobre mi hasta quedar en una posición muy intima y muy cómoda.

--tengo miedo – murmuro mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte

--no tengas miedo Al, yo estoy aquí

--por supuesto—sonrió – aunque no entiendo porque escogiste una de terror.

_Porque quería tenerte así_

--por que quería verla – mentí

-bueno, no es tan …mala—bostezo

Me reí ante su comentario. Note que su cuerpo se ponía cada vez más flojo. La película termino pero Alice seguía sin moverse, los créditos corrían por el televisor. El control estaba en la pequeña mesita enfrente de nosotros, pero no me atreví a moverme por temor a despertarla. Podía sentir su suave respirar sobre mi pecho.

Deje que la película siguiera y a los minutos ya estaba de nuevo la pantalla con la presentación del DVD Era una imagen no muy agradable para ver, pero yo tenia otra, --encima de mi—para deleitarme.

--eres adorable—murmure sobre su cabello y ella se removió un poco. Tuve miedo de haberla despertado pero se tranquilizo y me abrazo con más fuerza

Me sentí adormilado conforme la miraba. Era preciosa, parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, tan pequeña y tan frágil. Deslice mis dedos por su espalda, de arriba hacia abajo tan lentamente y tan suave que apenas la tocaba.

Bostece con pereza y me acosté poco a poco sobre el sillón mientras el sopor hacia presa de mi cuerpo. Todavía tenía los pies en el piso, pero mi cuerpo estaba casi completamente sobre el sillón. Moví las piernas de Alice con cuidado hacia arriba para que no estuviera incomoda y antes de quedar totalmente frito alcance a escuchar un murmullo de su boca.

_Jazz_

En ese preciso instante, en que mi nombre salió por su boca sucedieron dos cosas; ella abrió los ojos y me miro con gesto avergonzado y yo sentí una calidez recorrer todo mi cuerpo cuando esas palabras hicieron eco en mi interior.

_Al diablo el autocontrol_

Si tenía que cambiar mi alma por un poco de ella, lo haría, y pagaría el precio con gusto

--yo…lo… siento – murmuro mientras trataba de incorporarse

Le sonreí

--no lo hagas – susurre mientras me acercaba a ella

Pude ver sus ojos abriéndose sorprendidos

Mis labios tocaron los suyos y pude sentir su exhalación en mi boca, se relajo y me tomo del cabello para acercarme más a ella. Suspire de gusto mientras la jalaba hacia mí de manera brusca. Su boca se abrió para mí, regalándome el dulce néctar de sus labios, sabía a frambuesas. Se removió entre mis brazos—que se aferraban a su cintura—para quedar más cerca de mí. Su presencia me enfebrecía, me sentía como un naufrago bebiendo el primer trago de agua, pura y cristalina. Como sus ojos que se encontraban cerrados por la emoción. Mis cabellos –desde los pies hasta la nuca—se sentían vivos, tan vivos como nunca antes habían estado. Me estremecí cuando sentí su lengua abrirse paso hacia la mía. El choque fue electrizante.

Jadee mientras sentía su suave roce, mi cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo y mi mente se encontraba en ella, solo pensando en la suave y frágil criatura que tenía entre mis manos en este momento. Veía Alice, olía Alice y sentía Alice. Todo lo que me importaba era ella.

La jale hacia mí y la recosté sobre mí un poco, pase mi mano sobre su espalda y ella se estremeció, mi mano se movió hacia su cierre, lentamente lo fue bajando, el sonido que este provocaba al hacerlo me transmitía cientos de sensaciones anticipatorias. Mi cuerpo empezó a mostrar señas de la excitación, que había tratado de sofocar con tanto empeño

Ella se removió

Yo la seguí besando, parecía tratar de alejarse de mí, pero yo la jale de nuevo hacia mi boca cuando no sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

--Jazz—susurro

La calle con un beso pero ella seguía inquieta.

Sentí una vibración debajo de nosotros

--tu teléfono—susurro sonrojada

Me levante molesto por la interrupción y conteste el teléfono sin ni siquiera molestarme en ver quien se había atrevido a cometer semejante vejación. Alice se mordía los labios avergonzada y sus cachetes tenían un color rojo carmesí. Se veía tan hermosa.

--hola –musité con enfado

--Jasper!, amor! – me estremecí al escuchar la voz

--¿¡Jasper?—llamo de nuevo

--eh… si, hola – conteste. Alice me seguía viendo, me gire un poco para no mirar esa visión. El recordatorio del vil y despreciable ser humano en que me acababa de convertir

--hasta que contestas – espeto molesta—me tenia preocupada, se supone que había dicho que me marcarias anoche. Emmett me dijo que habían tenido una pelea en el bar. ¿Estas bien?

--si, no te preocupes estoy… perfectamente

--Dios, Jasper!, me tenían hecha un mar de nervios, por lo menos recordaras que llego en la mañana, necesito que vayas a recogernos, tenemos demasiadas cosas y queremos aligerar la carga.

--claro, lo recuerdo

--perfecto, Rose quiere hablar contigo. Te amo

--yo…también

Espere unos dos segundos en la línea cuando Rose tomo el auricular.

--Jasper, idiota!, ¿se han peleado?, pero que les sucede a ustedes. No podemos dejarlos ni un minuto solos por que se comportan como adolecentes

--Rose, calma, no paso nada

--Emmett e dijo que fue una trifulca

--estoy seguro que Emmett lo disfruto

--bueno, bueno. Solo quería saludarte. Te veo mañana hermano. Te quiero

--yo también te quiero

Y colgó

Suspire.

Me gire para enfrentarme ante la cara triste de Alice.

--¿tu… novia?—pregunto mientras se mordía los labios.

--mi hermana

_Idiota. ¿Por qué demonios no le dices la verdad y terminas con esto?_

Ella sonrió de nuevo. Estaba feliz de vuelta

--parecía molesta

--lo estaba – acepte

--me gustaría conocerla

--está fuera de la ciudad

--ah

_Si había un ser más miserable en la tierra que yo en estos momentos me sentiría mejor. Pero no lo había, estaba jugando con fuego. Jugando a una doble traición. No había pensado en mí… prometida en estos días, era como si la simple presencia de Alice me hubiera cambiado. Ella no se merecía esto, siempre había estado conmigo y o la quería… la amaba, era mi mejor amiga._

--¿quieres ver otra película?—levanto otra de terror

_Terminar con esto de una vez. Eso sería lo más cuerdo que podría hacer, pero quien puede contra los instintos, contra los deseos más bajos que tu cuerpo pueda pedirte. _

_Deseo_

_Yo deseaba a esa pequeña que se encontraba enfrente de mí, sonriente y endemoniadamente apetecible. La tenía a mi alcance y podría reclamarla cuando quisiera. El único precio a pagar seria mi alma._

**LISTO, AL FIN PUDE SUBIR CAPITULO JAJAJAA.. XD PERDON POR EL RETRASO, PERO UN A VECES NO CONTROLA ESAS COSAS. =P **

**CHEQUEN MI NUEVO INTENTO DE HISTORIA **

_**THE SUICIDE SQUAD**_

**PUEDEN VERLO EN MI PERFIL…**

**BESOS**


	6. DESICIONES

**LISTO… DISCLAIMER; LO CONOCEN, LA HISTORIA ES LO UNICO MIO. DISFRUTEN**

JASPER POV

A pesar de saber que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, que no debería estar haciendo lo que hacía; que no debería besar a Alice como si no hubiera un mañana, que tenía que parar.

¿Lo habría?

Alice y yo no teníamos futuro.

-Jazz – escuche mi nombre escaparse entre sus labios mientras la besaba.

¿Y por qué me molestaba conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta?

Alice y yo no teníamos futuro, ni siquiera tendría que estar pensando en ella en estos momentos, debería levantarme del sillón y salir corriendo.

Pero no lo hacia

_Ni quería hacerlo _

-Jasper – escuche su dulce voz llamándome

-hum- murmure

-Jasper – sentí como mi cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro

-¡Jasper!—chillo

-eh, ¿¡qué? – me levante sobresaltado. Ella me veía con expresión divertida

-te quedaste dormido – sonrió

-¿¡cómo?

_¿Yo quedarme dormido?, pero si hacia un segundo la estaba besando._

La mire, llevaba una blusa ceñida y pantalón a la cadera de aspecto fresco. Era una pijama.

_Diablos. Si me había quedado dormido. _

Vi una cobija tirada en el piso.

-te veías muy tierno. No quise despertarte

-perdón – bostece - ¿Qué hora es?

-las diez, te hice el desayuno – apunto a la cocina – huevos estrellados y tocino. También hay fruta fresca.

-gracias Alice -me levante y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me hizo un puchero.

-de nada—refunfuño

Me reí a carcajada suelta y regrese los dos pasos que había dado hacia la cocina.

-ven – la jale hacia mi – ella aparto su rostro del mío. La tome entre mis manos y la obligue a levantar el rostro. La bese en los labios, no tenia caso resistirse, lo había deseado, incluso lo había soñado –literalmente—así que, que mas daba.

-gracias – sonrió de nuevo

-cuando quieras

Me jalo hacia la cocina y coloco dos platos en la mesa.

Comimos en silencio, mirándonos cada dos segundos, era imposible apartar mi vista de esa visión, era tan hermosa que dolía.

-por cierto – rompió el silencio cuando levanto los platos – tu celular ha estado sonando desde hace una hora

_¡Diablos!_

Recordé a Rose y a… Bella

-tengo que irme Alice

-no! – chillo, eso me hizo reír – no te vayas – hizo un puchero.

Tenía que aprender a manejar esas caras, si no terminaría vendiendo mi alma al diablo por ella

-tengo que ir por mi hermana

-ah, entonces ¿Qué tal si nos vemos más tarde?, puedes traerla – comento emocionada – puedo invitar a Edward

_Edward_

_-_claro, Edward – refunfuñe, ella sonrió

-¿celoso? – pregunto divertida

-tengo que admitir que si

-no te preocupes, no le diré a Edward que pasaste la noche en su sillón favorito—se carcajeo

_¡¿acaso esto le parecía divertido?_

-claro, dudo mucho que a Edward le haga gracia – trate de ocultar mis celos

Ella iba a decir algo pero se vio interrumpida por el sonido de mi celular.

-te hablo más tarde – le informe mientras lo tomaba

-claro – se acerco para darme un beso, se paró de puntitas y me beso los labios.

ALICE POV

Había pasado una noche maravillosa con jasper, aun sin tenerlo cerca seguía sintiéndome en las nubes. Me deje caer en el sillón y levante la manta que había colocado encima de Jasper la noche anterior.

Olía deliciosamente a él, me deleite con su perfume mientras rememoraba esos pequeños instantes en que estuve entre sus brazos, mi cuerpo se había comportado como el de una adolecente pero gracias a Dios Jasper era todo un caballero.

Escuche el sonido del teléfono y refunfuñe

_¿Qué no podía tener unos segundos de paz?_

-bueno – conteste desganada mientras jugaba con el cable telefónico

-Alice, pequeña, ¿adivina qué? – chillo la dulce voz de Edward

-ah, Ed, te extraño – le conteste efusiva

-yo también – lo imagine sonriendo – pero te tengo una mala noticia

-no – me queje—¿te quedaras?

-si – contesto apenado – pero solo será hasta mañana

-oh vaya, supongo que todo está bien

-si, perfectamente. Así que esa es una de las cosas buenas

-claro, ¿hay alguna otra cosa buena? – pregunte con curiosidad, el tono en el que había dicho "una de las cosas buenas" no había pasado desapercibido

-si, pero te lo contare cuando te vea, ahora tengo que irme

-ok, entonces supongo que te veré mañana

-eh, Alice, ¿recuerdas que solo tienes dos días para la fiesta?

-¡¿Cómo?

-la fiesta – silencio - ¡no puede ser! – chillo – olvidaste la fiesta

-claro que no la olvide – me queje.

-Alice Cullen olvido una fiesta—dijo para si en tono burlón

-no he mandado las invitaciones

-yo lo hice – contesto orgulloso—me dijiste que las mandara y lo hice, las puse en el buzón hace dos días

_No era verdad, la primera vez que Edward me hacía caso, y lo hacía mal_

_-_Diablos, Edward, que momento tan inoportuno para escucharme

El se carcajeo

-lo siento Alice, supongo que tendrás que ponerte manos a la obra

-supongo – gruñí

-oye, por cierto, ¿podrías preguntarle a Jasper que hará el día de la fiesta?

-¿por?

-no quiero quedarme solo

-podrías estar en la fiesta, ya sabes… maquillaje

-…olvídalo – refunfuño – solo, pregúntale, tal vez invite a su amigo, Emmett, me gustaría agradecerle de nuevo el detalle

-claro – sonreí—lo hare

-entonces te dejo, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos

-claro, te extraño

-yo también

Esculle el sonido del teléfono al colgar-

Me levante rápidamente del sillón, tenía que ponerme en marcha. Abrí las cajas con prisa, y me tire en el suelo con mi libreta mientras checaba que todo estuviera en orden. Vi el hermoso vestido que le había traído a bella para esta ocasión.

_Diablos, tenía que hablarle._

Me levante de nuevo y fui por el teléfono, marque su celular

-bueno

-Bella! – chille de emoción, era grandioso escuchar su voz

-Allie! – chillo en respuesta – pero, pero …

-estoy en Forks – conteste – iré a verte

-no, no puedes

-¿¡cómo?

-lo que pasa es que estoy atascada, estoy esperando a mi novio, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

-lo entiendo, pero mañana es sábado ¿no?

-si, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- mañana lo sabrás, por lo pronto tengo que arreglar una cosas, mañana iré por ti como a las seis de la tarde

-¿tengo que arreglarme? – pregunto con flojera

-claro – me sentí ofendida – pero no te preocupes, te compre un precioso vestido para que uses, tu solo péinate y maquíllate. Yo me encargo de vestirte.

-está bien – dijo resignada

-bueno, te veo mañana

-adiós Alice

Me estaba riendo cuando colgué, conocía demasiado bien a Bella como para saber que la había puesto de mal humor el tener que utilizar un vestido y tacones, aunque sabía que le molestaba más no poder negarse a mis deseos.

Tenía que marcarle a Jasper, debía avisarle lo de Edward. Y ya que tenía el teléfono en la mano.

Marque el número de memoria.

Sonó tres veces antes de que contestara

-bueno – sonaba agitado

-hola Jazz! – chille de emoción al escuchar su voz

-eh… ¿Alice? – pregunto sorprendido

-si, ¿Quién más?—me reí

-ah, ¿necesitas algo? – ahora murmuraba, podía escuchar voces al fondo

-¿Dónde estás?—pregunte

-en la estación

-ah, - por eso las voces – Jazz, ¿Qué harás mañana por la noche?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué harás mañana por la noche? – le grite

-no… no lo sé, pero, creo que mañana no podre ir a verte… tal vez pase hoy

-no te hablaba para eso – refunfuñe – pero ahora que lo mencionas, mañana estaré ocupada, lo que quería, es preguntarte si podrías acompañar a Edward a conocer el lugar

-¿a Edward? – sonó molesto

-si, lo necesito fuera de mi vista por unas horas – me reí – podrías invitar a tu amigo, el grandote que me salvo la vida

-Emmett

-si, a él. Edward me menciono que quisiera agradecerle de nuevo

-está bien, supongo que podría. Eh… espera

-Jazz – lo llame, pero el ya no me estaba escuchando

Agudice mi oído para tratar de captar algo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-_"idiota, nos has hecho esperar mucho" – _escuche un reproche.

-_perdón, Rose, es que tuve un… contratiempo _

_-¿y no la vas a saludar?_

_-claro –_ contesto el

No pude escuchar lo que decían, al parecer Jasper había alejado demasiado el teléfono

-hola- escuche su voz

-¿Qué sucede?

-mi hermana sucede, tengo que dejarte

-está bien – hice un puchero, pero prométeme que te darás el tiempo para venir a verme

-tratare ..

-…promételo – le pedí de nuevo

-me tengo que ir, de verdad, mi hermana me está esperando y me matara si no me apresuro

-está bien—me reí—dale mis saludos, te veo más tarde – le mande un beso

-adiós – contesto y después colgó.

BELLA POV

Teníamos una hora esperando en la estación. Jasper no aparecía por ningún lado y Rose estaba que echaba chispas.

-lo matare – susurraba

-tranquilízate Rose, de seguro tuvo algo que hacer, Jasper no es de los que se retrasa por nada

-estoy cansada y somnolienta, quiero ir con Emmett—se quejo

-relájate – le pedí

- le hablare a Emmett

Rose se levanto de la banca y la mire marcarle a su novio. Me hice la desentendida, no tenía ganas de escuchar su conversación y como se quejaba de mi novio con el suyo.

Mire alrededor, la estación estaba atiborrada de gente que iba y venía por todos lados, observe a una pareja que acababa de encontrarse en la estación.

El chico era moreno y alto, muy pero muy guapo, tenía una sonrisa traviesa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaron en cuanto vio a una chica aparecer por los andenes. La chica era baja, más alta que yo, pero igualmente se veía mucho mas chica que el chico, era morena y muy, muy bella. Su cabello era largo, lustroso y de un hermosos color negro. se fue directo hacia donde estaba el chico y se arrojo a sus brazos de manera abrazadora, el chico la recibió con gusto y sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso.

-_"idiota, nos has hecho esperar mucho" – _escuche un reproche.

-_perdón, Rose, es que tuve un… contratiempo _

_-¿y no la vas a saludar?_

_-claro –_ contesto el

Mi hermoso novio había llegado por fin. Me levante apresurada y me acerque a él, susurro algo al teléfono y colgó para abrazarme.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió.

Rose lo seguía fulminando con la mirada mientras hablaba por teléfono con su novio. Voltee por curiosidad hacia donde había visto a la pareja hacia unos minutos. El chico cargaba las bolsas de la chica y la miraba con expresión soñadora mientras le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo libre.

No es que yo esperara algo así; mi relación con jasper nunca había sido tan física, pero por alguna extraña razón su recibimiento me pareció un poco frio. Tomo la mayoría de las bolsas y como pudo me tomo de la mano.

-¿estas bien? – pregunte – pareces … enfermo

-estoy bien – contesto

-estas sudando – le toque la frente

-es por la carrera – contesto – tuve que apresurarme

-ah – musite

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, dejamos a Rose en casa de Emmett y luego me llevo a mi casa.

-Hemos comprado demasiado – me queje mientras me tiraba en el sillón y e descalzaba los pies de un tirón—Rose es un remolino

-no se para que quieren tantas cosas – comento mi novio

-ni yo, pero ven – palmee el sillón a mi lado – que tal si pedimos una pizza y vemos una película

-eh… Bella, yo, tengo que ir a mi casa

-¿a tu casa? – pregunte curiosa mientras me erguía un poco para mirarlo mejor, parecía preocupado por algo.

-necesito… arreglar unas cosas

-oh, bueno, pero ¿volverás mas tarde?

-no creo que sea lo mejor – apunto las bolsas – debes descansar

-pero …

-pero nada , mañana vendré a verte

Recordé la cita con Alice

-mañana no podre

El me miro con curiosidad

-Allie acaba de llegar a Forks y quiere verme mañana.

-ah – asintió—supongo que es bueno que al fin tu amiga este aquí

-si – sonreí emocionada – Allie es como mi hermana,

-entonces te veo después – me dio un beso en la frente

Lo jale del cuello y le bese los labios pero parecía tenso.

-¿de verdad está todo bien, Jasper? – lo mire a los ojos

-claro—sonrió – todo está perfecto, te hablo mañana

JASPER POV

Era un idiota, me estaba comportando como un perfecto imbécil con bella, pero no podía fingir que todo estaba bien, algo había cambiado, mis sentimientos habían cambiado. Me sentía confundido y atemorizado.

Saque mi celular

-Alice

-Jasper! – chillo al otro lado del teléfono

-tengo que verte… decirte algo muy importante

-claro, ¿está todo bien?

-si, solo necesito habla r contigo

-está bien, te espero

Hablaría con ella, le explicaría mi situación y terminaría lo que sea que hubiera entre los dos. Ella tenía a Edward y yo tenía a Bella, ni siquiera nos conocíamos, y tendría que entender que mi vida estaba hecha antes que ella apareciera.

Y eso ni ella ni nadie iba a cambiarlo.

Yo me casare con bella y punto.

**AAAH YA CASI SE ACERCA EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD … MUAJAJAJAJA.**

**EN EL PROXIMO VEREMOS LO QUE LE DICE JASPER A ALICE Y LA FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA. **

**COMO VEN EL DIA EN QUE SE CONOCERAN "OFICIALMENTE" SE ESTA ACERCANDO .**


	7. AMIGAS

**DISCLAIMER: YA LO CONOCEN**

JASPER POV

Me encontré mirando fijamente la puerta del departamento de Alice, tenía cinco minutos sopesando lo que le diría.

_Alice, esto no puede seguir, me casare, y la amo _

No me gustaba esa opción, aunque era la más directa

_Lo siento, Alice, estoy saliendo con alguien mas_

_Perdón Alice, me gustas demasiado, pero esto no es correcto, tú tienes a Edward_

_Perdón, perdón, perdón…_

_¿Era en lo único que podía pensar? _

La verdad no sabía cómo decirlo, como terminar con algo que apenas había comenzado a germinar en mi cabeza. La llegada de bella me había puesto todo en perspectiva. Me había arriesgado demasiado, había cruzado la línea al estar a solas con Alice.

Tenía que ponerle fin.

Suspire y trate de relajarme. Toque el timbre y deje que este sonara dos veces. Escuche un grito desde dentro

-ya voy!

Conté los segundos que le llevarían llegar hasta la puerta. Tres segundos después escuche un quejido

-hay, maldita sea! – bramo

-Alice! – toque la puerta

-lo siento – abrió la puerta de golpe – me estaba duchando y la estúpida…

Sabía que me estaba hablando, pero sus palabras se convirtieron en murmullos cuando la vi completamente.

Se encontraba empapada de pies a cabeza delante de mí con nada más que una diminuta toalla de color blanco cubriendo su cuerpo. Mechones de cabello caían chorreantes sobre su rostro, que trataba de retirar con una mano mientras se aferraba a la pequeña tela con la otra.

-oh, lo siento – se ruborizo—me estaba duchando

-c…claro – trague saliva

-pasa – me pidió avergonzada – iré a ponerme algo encima

_Su cara se había vuelto colorada al sentir mi mirada sobre ella, trate de mirar hacia otro lado pero cuando desvié mi vista me percate de una línea sonrosada encima de su codo. _

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunte

Ella me miro con fastidio

-te lo acabo de decir – se sobo el brazo – la puerta del baño se atoro y cuando la empuje mi codo choco con una de las esquinas de metal del cancel y me corte

_Vaya, me había perdido toda la explicación a causa de mis hormonas._

-¿te duele? – le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella

-solo un poco – hizo un mohín

Le tome el brazo y lo levante para examinarlo, la línea tenía unos tres centímetros de largo, lo levante hacia mi rostro y deposite un beso sobre ella.

-ahora me siento mejor – me sonrió cuando levante mi mirada – iré a cambiarme

La mire ir hacia su recamara con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro, se suponía que venía a terminar lo que sea que tuviéramos y lo que hacía era besarla.

Bufe

-¿acaso eres idiota? – Susurre para mí – termina con esto, no es la primera vez que ves a una mujer así

Trague saliva de nuevo intentando calmar la sequedad de mi garganta. Había visto mujeres en toalla anteriormente, había visto a bella decenas de veces de esa forma, y jamás había sentido el ardor que sentí hacia unos minutos, cruce mis piernas tratando de calmar el hormigueo que se poso en mi vientre. Tenía que tranquilizarme y pensar con la cabeza fría. Se lo debía a bella.

-listo – Alice regreso con un pequeño short y una camiseta ceñida. Hice un mohín cuando la vi.

-¿Qué?—pregunto contrariada

-nada, solo que esa ropa te queda lamentablemente bien

-¿lamentablemente?—enarco una ceja

-¿no usas sandalias? – desvié el tema cuando mire sus pies desnudos

-no – sonrió – me gusta estar descalza

-claro – musite

-¿y entonces? – pregunto de pronto

-¿entonces?

-querías decirme algo, ¿no? – sonrió

-ah… si, si, quería hablar contigo

-adelante – me sonrió mientras se sentaba un lado de mí e inclinaba su cuerpo para verme mejor

Podía ver su pequeño escote en V entre su camisa entallada de color blanco, el encaje de su sostén sobresalía en contraste con la falta de color de el pedazo de tela que intentaba cubrirla. Encaje de un hermoso color purpura.

-q…quería – me obligue a levantar la vista, ya que había algo más peligroso que su escote; sus blancas piernas cruzadas desenfadadamente sobre el sillón – hablar contigo sobre algo importante

Ella asintió

-veras ... –trague saliva - ¿recuerdas cuando me hablaste por teléfono y te dije que estaba en… la estación?

-aja

-bueno, yo estaba ahí por que fui a recoger a alguien

-lo supongo – se carcajeo

-esa persona es muy importante para mí, siempre ha estado conmigo… a mi lado

Ella enarco una ceja

-solo… necesito que me escuches – suspire—esto es importante para mí. Yo no sabría que hacer sin esa persona

-¿alguien muy especial? – pregunto con perspicacia

-si – conteste—pero ella es más que eso, ella es para mí algo mucho mas imp….

-espera! – chillo – soy una idiota – se golpeo la cabeza ante mi mueca atónita, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que trataba de decirle algo importante? – la tarta

Se levanto en vilo del sillón y salió disparada hacia la cocina

-aaaah! – la escuche gritar

Me levante rápidamente y la seguí; la cocina se había llenado de humo; espeso y blanquecino.

-¿estas bien?, ¿que sucede?, ¿Alice?

-maldición! – grito furiosa – se arruino

Trate de apartar el humo con mis manos, la vi sosteniendo un recipiente ennegrecido entre sus manos aseguradas con un guante de tela. Dejo caer el recipiente sobre la barra con un ruido hueco

-ahhh, mi hermosa tarta – lloriqueo

-vamos, Alice – respire aliviado

-mi tarta Jasper – se aventó hacia mis brazos – ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo

-¿quieres que te ayude? – me ofrecí amablemente. Ella me miro con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

-la verdad es que prefiero mantenerte alejado de la cocina – se carcajeo - creo que ya sabemos que no es lo tuyo

-claro – me carcajee junto con ella al recordar el fiasco de ensalada que había intentado preparar.-¿y que te parece si encargamos una?

-eso sería hacer trampa – se quejo

-solo si alguien se entera – le guiñe un ojo—y yo no se lo diré a nadie

Ella lo sopeso por unos segundos e hizo una mueca de angustia

-bueno – dudo – pero, no se lo dirás a nadie, eh – me golpeo el hombro

-auch! – dramatice – no tienes que amenazarme

-pero es divertido

-eres malvada

-lo se – me sonrió – y ahora – me empujo – será mejor que vayas a pedir la tarta, es tarde y no la tendrán lista para hoy, pero si te apuras puedes pedirla para mañana, mandare a recogerla temprano

-espera – me queje- ¿me corres tan pronto?

-solo por que tienes que ir por esa tarta - me beso los labios mientras seguía empujandome

-eres mas que malvada – me burle—eres una bruja aterradora

-lo se – sonrió—pero vamos, vamos, que se hace tarde – se paró de puntitas y me beso apenas los labios – te veo pasado mañana – y cerró la puerta.

_¿Cómo diablos había pasado esto? _

_Un segundo estaba tratando de romper con ella y al siguiente me encontraba de camino a una pastelería. _

EDWARD POV

Decir que estaba cansado era poco. Deseaba llegar a casa y tirarme en la cama por una cuantas horas. Estaba feliz por muchas razones; vería a Alice y había conseguido una gran oportunidad, se pondría feliz.

-Ya llego el rey de la casa! – grite felizmente mientras abría la puerta del departamento

-Edward! – chillo Alice desde la cocina – que bueno que llegaste – vino corriendo hacia mi – toma – me dio un papel – vete a esa pastelería y regresa rápido

-¿¡que?

-la tarta, Edward, y no te tardes—coloco sus manos en la cintura

-oye, eso no es una bienvenida – hice un puchero

Ella me sonrió divertida y me abrazo

-te extrañe, Ed – me beso la barbilla – me reí, era graciosísimo sentir sus besos en mi mandíbula solo porque su corta estatura no le permitía llegar más lejos. La levante en vilo y le plantee un beso casto en los labios

-así esta mejor – le sonreí – ahora puedes decirme ¿que demonios es esto?—batí el papel en su rostro

-es la dirección de la pastelería, ayer se me quemo la tarta que usaría para la fiesta – bufo – y Jasper me hizo el favor de encargarla, pero no tengo tiempo de recogerla, como puedes ver – hizo un ademan para demostrar todo el desastre que rodeaba la habitación. Había corrido los sillones y había puesto flores y lazos por todos lados, en uno de los rincones había colocado una gran mesa donde se podía ver una fuente en medio todavía apagada.

-ok, entonces creo que no tengo opción

-no la tienes, desde que mandaste esas invitaciones has perdido todo derecho de replicar

-pero si tú me dijis… bah, no tiene caso, creo que iré por la tarta ahora, así tendré unas horas para descansar

-ah, pero primero la tarta – sonrió – y después…- rodé los ojos – solo te desviaras un poco

-ok, ¿después que?

-tienes que entregar esto – salió corriendo hacia su cuarto y regreso con una bolsa de diseñador – tienes que llevarla aquí – me dio otro papelito – es para mi amiga, se lo entregas y regresas

-ok, ¿algún otro encargo, mama? – resople

-no, solo regresa pronto, Jasper quedo de pasar por ti una hora antes de que lleguen mis invitadas, así que más te vale estar listo a tiempo porque no pienso dejarlos quedarse aquí. Jasper llega y tú sales.

-ok, ok, supongo que no nos dejaras divertirnos un poco - ironice

-ni siquiera dejare que jasper vea la decoración, esto no es para chicos – sonrió—en todo caso no sería divertido… para ustedes

-ok, entonces, voy a la pastelería – levante el primer papel – después a casa de tu amiga—levante el segundo – y regreso a cambiarme para ir con Jasper.

-exacto, tu si entiendes Eddy – me pellizco los cachetes – quiero hijos tan inteligentes como tu - se burlo

-vamos, vamos, espero que me lo recompenses

-te guardare tarta

-un gran trozo

-solo si llegas a tiempo – se apunto la muñeca – tic, tac…

-no sabía que las fiestas te amargaban tanto

-anda, soquete, afuera – me empujo y me cerró la puerta

Vaya, yo que esperaba pasar unas horas tranquilo en mi cómoda cama y ahora tenía que ser el recadero de la diabólica Alice.

Afortunadamente la pastelería estaba cerca y no había mucha gente cuando llegue, asi que pude tomar la tarta sin contratiempos y dirigirme hacia mi siguiente destino. Tire con extremada malicia el papel fuera del auto cuando tuve la tarta segura en el asiento contiguo.

La dirección que Alice me había dado llevaba a un lugar alejado del centro,- donde nos encontrábamos nosotros—había muchas casas, ya viejas pero bien cuidadas rodeadas por grandes abetos. Era como contemplar un paisaje pintado en un cuadro.

Encontré la casa que estaba buscando, era de dos pisos y de tamaño mediano, había dos coches estacionados en la cochera, me reí al ver la cómica diferencia entre ellos. Un BMW en color rojo sangre que opacaba totalmente a una camioneta pick up destartalada.

Me baje del coche y tome la bolsa que Alice me había dado.

Toque el timbre y escuche ruidos dentro del a casa.

Me abrió una chica llena de tubos y con una especie de mascarilla color verde en la cara.

-Vuelve acá!—escuche un chillido desde el segundo piso

-h..hola – salude

-eh… hola – dijo apenada, pude ver unos hermosos ojos color chocolate detrás de todo lo que cubría su rostro.

-Alice me ha enviado – comente mientras trataba de no mirarla para no hacerla sentir mal

-eh.. Disculpa por esto – se apuntó el rostro mientras sonreía – me han torturado

-ya veo – me carcajee con ella.

-eh… ¿te conozco? – me sorprendió su pregunta

-no lo creo – respondí seguro – acabamos de llegar

-cierto—sonrió detrás de la mascarilla -bueno, creo que tengo que regresar – dijo apresurada cuando escuchamos otro chillido – me están esperando, y si quiero evitar una hora más de tortura supongo que es mejor que suba de una vez

-si – asentí – toma – le tendí la bolsa

-gracias – me sonrió

-de nada

ALICE POV

Afortunadamente Edward regreso rápido, no podía perder mucho tiempo, sin darme cuenta habían dado las cinco de la tarde, no tardarían en llegar las invitadas.

-Ed, será mejor que sagas del cuarto y estés listo

-si, ya voy!—grito

-anda, menudo metro sexual que eres – me burle – deja ya ese cabello, no podrás arreglarlo ni con cemento

-dije que ya – salió del cuarto con el ceño fruncido—y mi cabello esta perfecto

-perfecto para un indigente—me burle

-vamos,¿ y tú que, piensas recibir en esas fachas a tus invitados?

-no—le saque la lengua – ya vengo

Fui a mi cuarto a colocarme el hermoso conjunto que había elegido para la ocasión; un hermoso vestido de día en color azul, adornado con pequeños puntos blancos y encaje en los hombros y al final de la falda. El complemento perfecto, una hermosas zapatillas en color azul.

-wow!—abrió la boca mi querido Edward cuando me vio – retiro lo dicho, te ves fantástica

-gracias—le guiñe un ojo

Escuchamos el timbre de la puerta

-ese debe de ser Jasper

-que puntual – se rasco la cabeza

-deberías aprender un poco de el

-yo soy puntual

-si claro – rodé los ojos

-dile que ya voy – me pidió mientras salía corriendo a su cuarto

-¿se te ha olvidado la bolsa?—me carcajee mientras abría la puerta

-wow – escuche

-a todos le está dando por hacer eso – me divertí

-te ves increíble – parpadeo

-gracias – me estire y le di un beso en la mejilla – Edward ya viene

BELLA POV

La cara del chico que había ido a mi casa hacia unas horas me había parecido familiar; como si lo hubiera visto anteriormente. Hubiera analizado mejor su rostro si la pena –y la mascarilla de aguacate que me coloco Rose – me hubieran permitido mirarlo a los ojos.

Alice me había mandado un vestido diminuto y demasiado pegado a mi cuerpo en color azul cielo, era incomodo, pero Rose decía que se veía fantástico y me amenazo con torturarme lenta y dolorosamente si osaba quitármelo.

Alice abrió la puerta rápidamente cuando llegamos a su departamento: las luces me cegaron; mis amigas y compañeras se encontraban en la sala convertida en salón de fiestas de mi mejor amiga. Alice se tiro a mis brazos en cuanto entre.

-Bella! – chillo mientras yo me acurrucaba mas a ella

Sonidos de alboroto llegaron a mis oídos mientras me separaba de mi mejor amiga. Pude ver los rostros de las chicas: Angela, Jessica, Leah, Emily, Victoria, Tanya, Irina y Kate junto con algunas otras.

-wow, ¿Cómo…

-conseguí tu lista de amigos en tu cuenta de correo - contesto ante mi pregunta muda. Alice jamás había visto a mis amigas, y aun así había podido reunirlas a todas.

-mira – sonreí – te quiero presentar a mi cuñada. Ella es Rosalie

-puedes decirme Rose – estiro la mano – Alice le sonrió amablemente

-Yo soy Alice

-¿Cómo hiciste todo esto? – pregunte maravillada mientras observaba el lugar, era elegante y acogedor, las luces tenían un perfecto tono ambarino y había flores por doquier que conferían un olor delicioso a la habitación. Había una mesa repleta de bocadillos que se veían exquisitos. Y conociendo a Alice sabia que los serian

-pasen – nos insto – esto es una fiesta! – chillo mientras las demás chicas se unían a la celebración

Pase de brazo en brazo mientras las chicas me felicitaban por mi compromiso, Alice les arrebataba los regalos de las manos y los ponía enfrente de mí

-ábrelos – sonrió con picardía – este es mío – me entrego un paquete mediano lleno de lazos de colores.

-¿no es muy temprano, para abrir los regalos?

-no, hagámoslo ahora, porque en unas horas no podrás – me tendió una margarita – hasta el fondo y luego el regalo

- eres malvada – me empine la margarita de un golpe y jale el regalo que Alice me extendía hacia mí.

Abrí los ojos asustada cuando vi lo que contenía dentro. Podía escuchar las carcajadas de mi mejor amiga mientras veía mi expresión horrorizada. Rose me quito el paquete de las manos y saco la prenda. Un neglille color azul turquesa con demasiado encaje y muy poca tela.

-wow – murmuro mi cuñada – es precioso

-lencería francesa –dijo mi amiga con orgullo—y tengo otros

-hey, no—me queje –nada de lencería

-huy – se llevo un dedo a la boca con expresión de culpabilidad

-creo que todos los regalos son lencería – comento Angela

-¿¡cómo? – chille

-Alice lo incluyo en la invitación – intervino Leah – el regalo es de lencería

-que idea tan genial – sonrió mi cuñada mientras chocaba su palma con la de mi amiga

-entonces creo que los abriré mas tarde – aleje el paquete—y en mi casa, sola – mire a Alice que hizo un puchero

El resto de la fiesta paso sin contratiempos, platique con todas las chicas que parecían muy divertidas y poco a poco parecían más animadas a causa de las bebidas.

-¿te gusta la fiesta? – pregunto Alice mientras observábamos a las chicas divertirse

-si, muchas gracias – le sonreí

-deberías estar agradecida—hizo un mohín—tuve que apresurar todo, el idiota de Edward mando las invitaciones antes

-¿Edward es el chico que mandaste a mi casa?

-si, ¿lindo no? – guiño un ojo

-si, muy lindo

-y el es más que eso – suspiro – es tan caballeroso, aunque también tienen sus cosas malas—se carcajeo

-me parece que lo quieres mucho – por la manera en que hablaba de él pude entender por que había decidido esperarlo .

-si

-¿estas enamorada? – pregunte con picardía. Ella pareció meditarlo un momento.

-creo que … algo así – sonrió feliz—es tan dulce – suspiro –pero no hablemos de mi – sonrió – mejor cuéntame del chico que logro poner sus garras sobre la dulce Bella.

-bueno, es mi mejor amigo – conteste sonriente—lo conozco de hace algunos años y nunca pensé que él y yo... bueno, solo paso, es el mejor hombre del mundo, nunca pensé que los chicos fueran así, salvo por Jacob—mire a Leah – nunca imagine crear un lazo tan fuerte con otra persona.

-¿Jacob? – pregunto

-es mi hermano – sonreí – papa se caso con su mama

-oh, si ahora lo recuerdo – sonrió – el chico lindo y alto

-exactamente, aunque sigue siendo el hermano menor fastidioso que todos quisiéramos no tener – me carcajee—en cierta forma le agradezco a Charlie por eso.

-¿y el y tu novio se llevan bien?

-si, aunque no hablan mucho, son diferentes, pero se tienen cariño.

-que bueno, si no tu pobre novio podría sufrir el ataque del hermano menor—se carcajeo – y con ese cuerpo que se carga tu hermano, es tan alto

-mi novio también es alto – sonreí – y muy guapo - le guiñe un ojo

-no creo que te envidie – chasqueo la lengua

-no—me reí—no lo creo, supongo que los dos son guapos.

-¿y donde está tu chico ahora? – le pregunte

-salió , le dije que estaría ocupada hoy, así que se fue con unos amigos

-ah, mi novio también

-tal vez se encuentren y se conozcan – se burlo

-te imaginas—me reí – sería divertido. Una gran casualidad

-¿Cuándo me presentaras al chico? – me pregunto más seria

-¿que tal mañana por la tarde?

-perfecto – sonrió

-puedes llevar a Edward

-lo hare – asintió- y ahora – sonrió – a divertirnos.

**AAAH NO SE PORQUE PEROO ME TARDE PARA ESCRIBIR ESTO JAJAJA… NO ERA LO QUE HABIA PLANEADO, LOS PERSONAJES A VECES SE MANDAN SOLO JAJAJA Xd PERO YA CASI LLEGA EL MOMENTO QUE TODAS ESPERAMOSSS =D…**


	8. EL PROMETIDO DE ISABELLA

**DISCLAIMER; YA LO CONOCEN…**

EDWARD POV

Jasper me había llevado a conocer varios lugares del pequeño Forks, era pequeño, si, pero tenía su encanto. Había llevado a su amigo Emmet y lo agradecí, el chico era muy divertido, aunque a veces hablaba de más. Jasper parecía molestarse por algunos comentarios burlones que le propino el grandulón, los cuales para ser sincero, no entendí.

_-entonces—le decía—te gustan las chicas bajitas ¿no?_

_O_

_-personalmente prefiero a las rubias, pero si a ti te gustan las morochas_

Era un poco molesto, ya que yo no entendía a que se refería cuando decía que uno podía enamorarse de dos o más personas y luego Jasper lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo, o cuando le insinuaba que la chica que Jasper quería tenia novio.

-_deberías fijarte en las solteras, de veras – y luego se carcajeaba_

-¿en qué piensas?—la voz de Alice me saco del trance

-estaba pensando en lo de anoche

-¿te divertiste?—pregunto con emoción mientras me caía encima. Gracias a Dios que todavía me encontraba en la cama.

-Alice, no soy a prueba de saltos, y si, me divertí – la empuje hacia un lado mientras ella me sacaba la lengua – por cierto, pesas, deberías considerar ponerte a dieta

Como era de esperarse me golpeo

-y tu deberías considerar comprarte un cerebro nuevo – me dio un golpe en la cabeza—porque al parecer este no funciona

-¿te he dicho que eres demasiado violenta? –enarque una ceja

-lo has hecho miles de veces—me contesto con suficiencia, orgullosa de ello.

-por cierto, Jasper es…

-lindo ¿no?

-si te refieres a que es extremadamente serio y nada divertido...

-el es divertido

-si tu lo dices, además creo que tiene la rara impresión de que tu y yo somos algo mas

-jajá – se carcajeo - lo sé, el otro día intente explicárselo, pero…- se encogió de hombros – no se dio el momento

-deberías hacerlo pronto enana – la tome del cuello y la acerque – yo no tengo tan malos gustos – me reí ante su cara de enojo

-yo soy linda – bufo – más que la chica que conociste en tu viaje

-claro que eres linda – me reí – sobre todo cuando te enojas, además, tengo que decirte querida que no conocí a ninguna chica, solo la vi de lejos

-ah claro – sonrió – le robaste el último libro de "frases estúpidas para chicos estúpidos"—enarque las cejas

-en realidad era una novela clásica "la Ilíada" de Homero, lectura para gente inteligente no como "Vogue" y esas cosas que tu lees

-¡hey! – chillo—esa es una excelente revista

-bueno, como sea, yo no sabía que ella quería ese libro

-se lo robaste – se llevo las manos a la boca teatralmente

-no, claro que no, lo tome unos segundos antes que ella, se lo hubiera ofrecido de no ser por su acompañante, la chica daba miedo – me reí al recordarla – aunque era muy bonita, debo admitirlo

-¿mas que tu chica misteriosa?

-si te gusta ese tipo de belleza—levante los hombros—yo prefiero, lo natural – le di un beso en la mejilla

-sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser – se llevo una mano a la frente teatralmente – además – se acerco a mi rostro lentamente y me planto un beso casto en los labios—tengo mejores gustos

-claro y yo prefiero salir con humanas, no con pixies diabólicas

Me frunció el ceño y yo le respondí con un mohín, un segundo después la vi sonreír y nos carcajeamos en un perfecto coro. Era verdad que Alice y yo habíamos tenido una relación hacia algunos años, pero fue tan esporádica que no la contamos, nos dimos cuenta que todo ese amor que nos teníamos no era mas que simple amistad, la amaba, si, pero como a una hermana y claro teníamos la ventaja de poder utilizar eso a nuestro favor, por ejemplo si alguna chica me molestaba y quería quitármela de encima, Alice hacia su gran aparición como la novia prodiga, y viceversa.

-por cierto – se levanto de la cama—iremos a comer con Bella y su prometido mas tarde, así que te sugiero que uses algo adecuado

-¿Qué tan adecuado?—enarque las cejas

-adecuado como esto – se acerco a mi armario y saco un conjunto de camisa azul y pantalón de mezclilla oscura

-eres incorregible—rodé los ojos, era obvio que ya había planeado mi atuendo

-lo se – se acerco a la puerta – iré a arreglarme – me lanzo un beso y salió de la habitación.

JASPER POV

Me sentía demasiado fatigado, y estaba seguro que no era por la salida de anoche. En realidad sabía que era porque necesitaba hacer algo que no quería, Bella insistió en que nos encontráramos con su amiga en la cafetería por la tarde y eso me dejaría muy poco tiempo para hablar con Alice.

Mire el teléfono sobre el buro enseguida de mi cama mientras me abotonaba mi camisa color chocolate.

_¿Y si le hablo de una vez?_

Tome el celular y maque su número, jale aire mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Jazz – escuche su voz melodiosa al otro lado

-Alice, ¿podemos hablar?

-este no es el mejor momento – la escuche jadear – tengo un pequeño problema

-de verdad necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedo ir a verte mas tarde?

-hum, ¿puedes en la noche?, Edward y yo tenemos cosas que hacer –la escuche jadear de nuevo y gruñí sin darme cuenta.

-Edward espera – la escuche bramar—Jazz lo siento, tengo que dejarte

-espera Alice, de verdad tengo alg….

_Diablos, me colgó _

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza y tire el celular sobre la cama, no podía negar que los jadeos de Alice me habían hecho pensar cosas que no quería, a Edward besándola, a Edward tocándola, a Edward haciéndola suya

-arghhh! – brame—no tiene por qué importarte – me recordé- tú tienes a Bella

Tome mi celular de nuevo y salí de la habitación, tenía una cita que cumplir, después iría directo con Alice y terminaría esto.

Llegue rápidamente al café, era el mismo donde había visto por primera vez a Alice, me senté en una mesa vacía mientras una de las meseras dejaba el menú sobre ella, recorrí el lugar con la vista, recordando cada minuto de aquel encuentro, a la chica bajita y de expresión concentrada que había tirado su pluma.

Escuche el sonido de la campanilla de la entrada y luego un par de risas divertidas, me gire con apatía para enfrentarme a lo que vendría a continuación, tendría que fingir estar cómodo y contento, estar perfectamente enamorado.

Pero no estaba preparado para lo que mire

Bella entraba sonriente y feliz, pasaba su mano sobre su acompañante, una cara tan conocida y tan familiar. Me talle los ojos tratando de ver mejor, pero el mismo diablo había encarnado en mujer y se hacía presente para cobrar mi deuda.

Alice, la perfecta y sonriente Alice venia del brazo de mi prometida, me levante pasmado de la mesa y camine unos pasos aun aturdido, deseando que esto fuera una visión, o una pesadilla.

Trague saliva cuando Bella me sonrió y le indico a su sonriente acompañante que volteara, su sonrisa se ensancho cuando me miro y sus ojos se iluminaron tanto que me cegaron por un momento.

Mire a bella susurrarle algo a Alice cuando estaba a escasos tres metros y vi en cámara lenta—y tortuosa- como su rostro se desfiguraba.

-Jasper – me recibió Bella con un abrazo, mire de reojo a Alice, su semblante tan feliz de hacia unos segundos había desaparecido, ahora su rostro era de dolor.

Deshice el abrazo de Bella y le dedique una mirada de suplica a Alice, pero ella parecía no mirarme, observaba hacia el frente como si hubiera algo ahí que la llamara. Bella jalo mi rostro y me dio un beso en los labios en el momento exacto en que ella se digno a mirarnos, me aleje rápidamente de ella pero fue suficiente para ver la consternación de la pequeña

-¿me disculpan?—y ante la cara de estupefacción de Bella, Alice salió de la cafetería.

EDWARD POV

Alice se había salido con la suya y me había obligado a usar su atuendo, aun cuando yo prefería usar algo más cómodo

-ya deja de jalar eso—me dio un golpe en la palma de la mano

-tu tienes a culpa –me queje

-mira al frente o terminaras estacionado en el bote de basura

Le gruñí molesto y ella solo sonrió divertida, acababa de entrar al pequeño estacionamiento de la cafetería cuando mire a una hermosa chica caminar unos metros delante de nosotros. Alice estaba tan emocionada contando las cosas que haría de ahora en adelante con su mejor amiga que por un momento pensé estar alucinando.

La chica era idéntica a la que había mirado hacia unos días en aquella librería, el mismo cabello ondulado en color chocolate, la misma torpeza al andar y aquella mirada perdida y la sencillez al vestir. Tenía que ser ella

-Alice—la interrumpí – es ella

-¿que?—pregunto molesta por la interrupción

-la chica de la librería – detuve el carro bruscamente, la chica voltio al escuchar el chirriar de las llantas

-¿Quién?—pregunto mas interesada

-ella—coloque mi mano en la manija, dispuesto a salir tras de ella.

-estás loco – me golpeo el hombro- ella es Bella

-¡¿Qué? – chille sorprendido

-ella es Bella, mi Isabella – rodo los ojos - y es mejor que quites esa mano de ahí – apunto la puerta – ella está comprometida

-per...

-sin peros mi querido Edward – coloco su mano sobre la manija de su puerta y la abrió – me adelantare, estaciona el auto, te espero dentro

-pero Alice, ¿de verdad ella es Bella?

Metió su pequeño rostro de nuevo al coche y me beso la mejilla

-es linda ¿no?, pero esta comprometida, de haberlo sabido hubiéramos venido unos años antes—se carcajeo

-que injusticia – bufe

Escuche el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y la mire sobre el vidrio, chillo su nombre y la chica se giro emocionada al reconocer la voz, se abrazaron fraternalmente y las mire perderse dentro de la cafetería mientras yo encontraba el lugar perfecto para dejar el coche.

Me dirigí hacia la entrada rápidamente y pude ver a las dos chicas y a un chico abrazando a Bella, el chico era alto y rubio, ella le planto un beso y me dieron celos, la chica de verdad me había gustado, resople y me acomode la camisa por última vez para entrar cuando el chico que había besado a Bella se giro un poco.

-¡¿Jasper? – susurre sorprendido

Estaba tan absorto en lo que acababa de mirar que no me percaté de la ausencia de Alice, todo lo que Emmett había dicho ahora encajaba perfectamente.

Mire a Alice a unos metros de mí con expresión compungida, me acerque rápidamente a ella y la abrace

-soy tan tonta—murmuro

-el idiota es el, tu no podías saberlo

- pero…

-pero nada, entraremos ahí y le demostraremos que no te afecta – mencione molesto

-es el prometido de Bella

-lo sé, el muy idiota – refunfuñe – vamos le pase un brazo por los hombros – terminemos con esto

-¿me ayudaras?—pregunto titubeante

-siempre - dije con convicción—ahora es tiempo del show

Entramos a la cafetería abrazados, divise a Jasper y a la chica en una de las mesas, ella no paraba de parlotear mientras el parecía pensativo.

_Claro el muy perro se ha dado cuenta que se termino el juego_

-levanta el rostro y sonríe—le susurre a Alice mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la mesa

La chica se giro para mirarnos cuando escuchó el ruido, Jasper solo bajo la mirada y evito el contacto con mis ojos, no sabía cómo, pero tendría que tragarme las ganas de matarlo a golpes, sentí a Alice estremecerse entre mis brazos y la abracé más fuerte.

-Alice, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto la chica cuando llegamos. Jasper se levanto de la silla haciendo gala de algo que no poseía; caballerosidad

-solo tenía que regresar…-

-por mi – intervine mientras alejaba su asiento y la ayudaba a acomodarse en el

-ah, eres el chico del vestido - me sonrió. Asentí con un movimiento de mi rostro

-mira Alice, el es mi prometido – sonrió felizmente—Jasper

Alice levanto la barbilla y estiro su mano en un ademan que intentaba lucir despreocupado

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alice

-m…mucho gusto – contesto el

-el es Edward – me presento

-mucho gusto – la chica estiro su mano y me la tendió—no habíamos podido presentarnos formalmente – sonrió

-claro – apreté su mano

-el es Jasper – el chico estiro su mano y me la tendió hipócritamente, hice lo propio y lo salude, aunque me permití hacerlo de una manera más fuerte de los normal, el chico no se quejo ante mi apretón, pero sabía que había entendido mi mensaje.

**POR FIN PUDE SUBIR CAPITULO, NO ME ODIEN, PERO A VECES UNO NO TIENE TIEMPO JAJAJA … **


	9. TE QUIERO LEJOS

**DISCLIMER; U KNOW IT**

**NOTA: LEAN EL FINAL PARA EL PREMIO A MI LECTORA CONSENTIDA**

ALICE POV

La cena paso demasiado lenta, el nudo en mi garganta no me dejo ni un segundo durante esas tres largas horas.

Tres largas horas donde tuve que fingir estar feliz por mi mejor amiga, me sentía herida, traicionada e hipócrita.

Bella sonreía cada vez que hablaba de los planes de la boda y lamentablemente me incluía en todo. Hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por qué Jasper no hubiera estado sentado enfrente de mí, mirándome con lastima cada cinco segundos mientras Edward trataba de infundirme valor por debajo de la mesa.

Edward me llevo al departamento en un completo silencio, al traspasar la puerta lo único que quería era tirarme en mi cama y llorar.

-es suficiente Alice – gruño cuando estuvimos dentro – no puedes ponerte así, no por ese idiota

-Edward – solloce mientras me aventaba a sus brazos, lo necesitaba; estar con él y sentirme querida.

-pequeña – murmuro mientras besaba mi cabellera

-quiero… estar sola – susurré en su pecho. Sentí como me apretaba más fuerte contra él.

-te dejare solo por unos minutos—menciono—tengo algo que hacer

Entendí al instante el significado de sus palabras, sabía que iría a buscar a jasper, no podría detenerlo, porque sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, y conociendo a Edward no me sorprendía que fuera ahora.

-solo, regresa pronto

Edward se fue después de unos minutos, no sin antes asegurarse de que estaba bien, me recosté en el sillón y él me tendió una manta, me había arrancado la ropa a jirones y me había puesto una pijama, mi mejor amigo trato de hacerme reír haciéndome una broma sobre las chicas, las películas románticas y un litro de helado.

Claro por lo menos tenía el helado, la película romántica no era algo que me apeteciera ver en estos momentos.

No note que me había quedado dormida hasta que escuche el zumbido de la puerta, me levante lentamente mientras me frotaba los ojos, mire el reloj que teníamos a un lado del televisor, solo había pasado una hora, pero me sentía tan cansada.

El sonido del timbre sonó de nuevo, pero esta vez seguido de golpes insistentes.

-¡ya voy Edward!—chille molesta—que manía la tuya la de dejarte las llaves—me queje mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-la próxima vez juro que te… - me quede estática con la mano en la perilla cuando abrí la puerta.

-Alice…- Jasper estaba parado enfrente de mí con expresión avergonzada.

_Menudo hipócrita _

Enarque las cejas mientras empujaba la puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡auch!—escuché un quejido lastimero que me resulto delicioso, lamentablemente la puerta se había quedado trabada y no lograba cerrarla del todo.

-Alice, por favor, tenemos que hablar – suplico

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo – murmure mientras empujaba – diablos – me queje cuando mire que era lo que impedía que pudiera estamparla en su rostro; uno de sus pies estaba entre el marco y la puerta.

-Alice no me iré hasta que hablemos.

-entonces, habla – deje la puerta y le di la espalda, solo camine unos pasos ya que no quería que estuviera mucho tiempo en mi casa. —entre más rápido lo hagas más rápido te largas – mencione entre dientes.

Lo escuché pasar con pasos inseguros…

-Alice, y…yo – lo escuché bufar—yo… intente explicártelo, Alice, de verdad, yo no quer…

-¿no querías que, Jasper? – me gire molesta - ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas jugar conmigo?

-no, Alice – lo vi estirar sus manos hacia mí, di un paso hacia atrás, alejándome de sus manos—yo no quería jugar contigo

-ja, - ironice—pero se te cayo el teatrito, ¿no? – lo mire con odio—y resulta que eres el prometido de Bella, mi mejor amiga

-yo, no lo sabía – bajo el rostro apenado

-quita esa cara – le gruñí – que no te queda, me molesta verte, Jasper

-pero, Alice, yo quise decírtelo – su voz sonaba desesperada mientras trataba de alguna manera acercarse a mí.

-no te acerques Jasper – le previne

-pero, yo quise decírtelo, aquella vez cuando fui a tu casa y me mandaste por la tarta, y hoy más temprano cuando te hable por telef…

-olvídalo – me lleve las manos a la cabeza—no te creo ni una pizca – respire profundamente, mis nervios estaban empezando a salirse de control, podía sentir mi corazón bombeando fuertemente.

-Alice, por favor

-¿y qué quieres que haga? – lo enfrente - ¿Qué buscas con esto?, ¿engatusarme?, ¿hacerme tu amante?

-n…no! – chillo ofendido – esa jamás fue mi intención

-en este momento, Edward te está buscando para partirte la cara – le escupí en la cara—y créeme, no me molestaría

-¿crees que yo quise esto? – me gruño de pronto

-eres un hipócrita—musite

-¡no! – me tomo del brazo con fuerza- ¿crees que yo lo quise, Alice?, ¿Crees que quería… quererte?

-¿¡cómo? – chille sorprendida y molesta por su mentira, estaba llegando demasiado lejos

-te … quiero Alice, no sé como paso, pero te quiero

_¿Cómo se atrevía?, aun sabiendo que lo había descubierto me seguía mintiendo, seguía tratando de engatusarme aun a costa de la felicidad de mi mejor amiga, la sangre mi hirvió como un volcán en ese momento y mi mente se nublo, mi actos fueron un mero reflejo._

Mi mano resonó en su bello rostro dejándole una marca purpurea en ella, el no parecía sorprendido ante mi reacción.

-¡no vuelvas a decir eso, jamás! – gruñí

El se llevo una mano a la mejilla y pude ver su rostro cambiar del dolor al enojo.

-sabes, me duele que no me creas – hablo – pero no eres tan perfecta, Alice

-¿¡como!

-no eres tan perfecta – se envaro de pronto, con todo el cinismo del que era capaz me miro a los ojos – tu también me has engañado

-¿¡disculpa!—espete ofendida

-¡eres una hipócrita! – me grito en el rostro mientras me acorralaba en la pared, sentí su puño golpear a un lado de mi – tienes a Edward y aun así me tentaste, me hiciste pensar que te gustaba, así que no me vengas a dar baños de moral

-¡¿Qué? – lo empuje con furia pero él no se aparto ni un poco

-¡niégalo! – me grito – atrévete a hacerlo, dime que no me has mentido

-no tengo por qué decirte nada—espete

-me lo debes—murmuro

-yo no te debo nada – cerré mi pequeña mano en un puño y la dirigí a su rostro

-¡diablos! – mascullo mientras paraba mi golpe con su mano, sentí como se cerraba fuertemente sobre mi muñeca, tan fuerte que empezó a quemar

-m…me, las…timas

-eres mi perdición – susurro con acido mientras me jalaba de la muñeca hacia él, sentí su cuerpo chocar contra el mío.

-deja…

Mi protesta fue sofocada por sus labios, eran intensos y violentos, soltó mi muñeca solo para aferrarse a mi nuca y a mi cintura, pegándome hacia él con odio. Lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas, pero esto no parecía molestarle por el contrario se volvía mas intenso, lo mordí con todas mis fuerzas y pude sentir el sabor de su sangre sobre mis labios.

Me soltó con un bufido y se llevo una mano hacia el labio hinchado.

-ahora trata de explicarle eso a Bella –espete con sorna

-Bella no tiene nada que ver en esto

-claro que tiene que ver – me burle – de hecho si no se lo dices tú, lo hare yo

Jasper cambio su rostro molesto por uno asustado, al parecer había encontrado su punto débil; mi mejor amiga, me dolió verlo de esa manera por otra mujer que no fuera yo, me odie a mi misma por pensar eso, por envidiar a mi mejor amiga y por ser tan egoísta.

-es mejor que te vayas – le pedí

-no, espera – me miro con suplica—no me obligues a rogártelo, por favor, no le digas nada a Bella, ella es lo mas… importante en mi vida

_Lo más importante en su vida…_

_Y ¿yo que soy para ti?_

-no lo hare – decidí, ya era suficiente con mi dolor—pero si la haces sufrir… – amenace

- no lo hare—dijo con convicción—y lo siento – agacho la cabeza—no quería… lastimarte

-será mejor que te vayas antes de que llegue Edward

-claro, Edward—gruño

-si, Edward

-¿lo amas?—pregunto de pronto

-eso no es de tu incumbencia

-creo … que tienes razón—suspiro

-adiós Jasper – me dirigí a la puerta y la deje abierta para el

-adiós, Alice – dijo con un tono lastimero que me molesto – de verdad, hubiera querido que las cosas fueran distintas

-buenas noches – espete

Me miro por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar, pero en esa última mirada vi un atisbo de arrepentimiento, como si de verdad sintiera lo que estaba diciendo. Podía haberle corregido sobre mi relación con Edward, pero eso me haría más vulnerable, y en esto momento no me podía dar ese lujo, ni darle ese placer.

JASPER POV

Era un estúpido, lo había echado a perder, si tan solo hubiera hablado con Alice, si tan solo hubiera sido sincero con ella desde el principio, esto no estaría pasándome.

Desee por un momento que Edward me encontrara de camino a mi casa, o que estuviera esperándome en la puerta para exigirme cuentas. Lo entendía, su enojo, si yo hubiera sido él y hubiera tratado de arrebatarme a la chica que amo lo hubiera molido a golpes, pero esto no era así, yo no… amaba a Alice.

-¿a quién trato de engañar?- me regañe a mi mismo mientras abría la puerta de mi casa.

-¿Jasper? – me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de mi novia.

-¡¿Bella?—hable al aire

- estoy en la cocina – grito. Me dirigí hacia allá tratando de parecer normal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—la interrogue cuando la vi parada enfrente de la estufa

-vine a hacerte la cena – sonrió - ¿estas bien? – se alejo de la estufa y se acerco a mí, su mano toco mi rostro e instintivamente me aleje de ella.

-¿Qué te pasa, Jasper?—pregunto de pronto, había olvidado lo intuitiva que era – ¿estas bien?, ¿por qué te fuiste tan de prisa de mi casa?

-solo… tenía algo que hacer - conteste mientras me sentaba en la barra

-¿Qué es esto? – acaricio mi mejilla, recordé al instante la mano de Alice sobre mi rostro.

-no es nada—trate de sonreír—me golpee al salir del auto, no me fije y la puerta cerro antes.

-ah – murmuro, me dio un beso en la mejilla y regreso al sartén, un delicioso olor a tocino llego hasta mis narices.

-¿y entonces, que tal?

-eh – balbucee- ¿Qué tal con qué?

-con Alice – rodo los ojos- ¿verdad que es linda?

-sí, claro—conteste en automático para no revelar mis pensamientos, Alice no era linda, era hermosa, tanto que la simple palabra no le hacía justicia

-me hace tan feliz que este acá – coloco un plato de comida humeante en la barra y se sentó enfrente de mí, comencé a pellizcar sin ni siquiera comprobar que era

-me da mucho gusto verla tan feliz – comento al aire—aunque, me pareció un poco ida – me miro a los ojos - ¿no lo crees?, como si hubiera estado pensando en otra cosa todo el tiempo

_Claro estaba pensando en las mil y un formas de matarme_

-tal vez es por el ajetreo – comente tratando de cambiar de tema – se le pasara

-bueno, supongo, pero es que la chica parecía estar en las nubes de verdad – respire , al parecer no lo dejaría pasar – creo que es por un chico - sonrió - ¿has visto lo lindo que es Edward con ella?

-aja – me llene la boca con comida

-y es tan guapo …

-…supongo

-aunque claro, tu eres más guapo – estiro su mano sobre la barra y tomo la mía, el contacto me pareció frio y de alguna manera me hacía sentir miserable, el tocarla era algo que debería ser un privilegio, no una tortura.

-Bella, tu amiga tiene cosas en que pensar, no todo es sobre … la boda

-vamos, vamos – sonrió—pero a ella le encantan esas cosas, si fuera por ella me haría a un lado y lo organizaría todo ella sola.

-tal vez, pero preferiría que lo prepararas tú, ¿podrías tratar de no utilizarla mucho?

Me miro sorprendida ante mi petición, parecía estar pensando en lo que había dicho

-solo.. quiero que sea más íntimo

-oh, claro – sonrió de nuevo—tratare – se levanto de la mesa y retiro el plato vacio de la barra, lo dejo en el fregadero y el agua hizo un sonido que me pareció molesto cuando choco con el plato de vidrio.

-¿vamos?—me estiro su mano, la tome por reacción.

-¿A dónde?—pregunte estúpidamente, claro si me hubiera detenido a pensar solo un segundo, o si tan solo mi mente dejara un segundo libre para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Alice, me hubiera percatado de este sencillo acto; ella era mi novia y aun peor mi prometida

-a la cama, tontito—me sonrió de manera picara

Me tense al instante y en un movimiento que no le paso desapercibido trate de soltar su mano, no lo hice, porque sabía que no podría contestar a sus preguntas.

-eh… ¿Bella? – la detuve

-¿si? – me contesto

-creo que… deberíamos, ya sabes – comencé nervioso

-¿Qué deberíamos…?

Suspire demasiado fuerte tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, sabía que esto le parecería raro, mas viniendo de mi, de un hombre. Bella estaba acostumbrada a quedarse en mi casa cuantas veces quería, y dormir conmigo era normal; me analizo con la mirada, tratando de adivinar mis pensamientos, cerré los ojos cuando los suyos, de color chocolate me penetraron.

-creo que no deberíamos dormir juntos

**AAAH, POR FIN, NO SE POR QUE PERO ME GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO. **

**BUENO RESPECTO AL CONCURSO ES SIMPLE, HE ESTADO MUY DE BUENAS ULTIMAMENTE, ASI QUE HE DECIDIDO PREMIAR A UNA DE MIS LECTORAS CON UN ONE SHOT. **

**ES FACIL; EN UN REVIEW TIENES QUE DECIRME QUE QUIERES EL PREMIO, Y PONER EN EL MISMO A TUS DOS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS (PUEDEN SER QUIENES SEAN) Y EL TIPO DE TRAMA QUE QUIEREN.**

**DOY PUNTUACIONES, REGALO 3 PUNTOS POR ENTRAR AL SORTEO Y 3 PUNTOS SI ME TIENES EN AUTOR FAVORITO, 2 SI TIENES ALGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS EN FAVORITOS (SUMAN PUNTOS POR VARIAS) Y UNO POR REVIEW. **

**ALGUNAS CHICAS TIENEN VENTAJA POR QUE YA LAS CONOZCO, LAS VEO BRINCANDO EN MIS HISTORIAS DE UN LADO PARA OTRO,PERO CUALQUIERA PUEDE GANAR. **

**SI ES LA PRIMERA VES QUE DEJAS REVIEW Y QUIERES EL PREMIO, SOLO DIME POR QUE CREES QUE LO MERECES (HAY CHICAS QUE NO DEJAN REVIEW NUNCA, PERO HAN LEIDO TODAS MIS HISTORIAS) Y SI NO TIENES CUENTA EN FANFICTION PUEDES MANDAR MSJ PERSONAL CON TU CORREO.**

**PULICARE EL OS Y A SU GANADORA DEPUES QUE ACTUALICE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, DULCE REVANCHA, RED MOON Y CORAZON D CRISTAL.**

**SAYONARA =D**


	10. ENFERMA DEL CORAZON

**DISCLAIMER; YA LO SABEN…**

**LEAN LAS NOTAS AL FINAL, YA TENEMOS A LA GANADORA DEL CONCURSO**

ALICE POV

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel día, Edward no dejaba de preguntarme como me sentía y empezaba a molestarme su complejo de enfermero, había estado soportándolo bastante bien, pero este día, había llegado demasiado lejos.

-Edward por favor—le suplique de nuevo

-no iré Alice, no si sigues con esa actitud—se envaro frente a la puerta mientras yo trataba, -inútilmente—de empujarlo hacia afuera

-estaré bien, además solo serán unas horas

-pueden hacerlo sin mi – levanto el mentón

-vamos Edward, te necesitan

-ya dije que no y es mi última palabra

Bufe y gruñí, pero él me ignoro, Edward se estaba perdiendo un montón de cosas por mi culpa, por ser tan patética y haberme entregado a la tristeza, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, era imposible, me conocía demasiado bien. El teléfono sonó y el aprovecho para escabullirse completamente dentro del departamento y dejarme en la puerta parada, frustrada y cansada de discutir con él.

Lo vi tomar el teléfono y susurrar unas cuantas palabras mientras me acercaba hacia la sala, me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, analizando mi estado de ánimo y adivine lo que se avecinaba; otra discusión.

-es Bella—estiro el auricular hacia mi posición—quiere hablar contigo

Enchueque la cara y le hice un ademan con la mano, el ya sabía qué hacer, lo vi tapar el teléfono con una mano.

-¿crees que te creerá de nuevo que estas enferma? – me recrimino

-solo hazlo, Edward—le pedí mientras prendía la televisión

-Alice, te propongo algo—rodé los ojos con apatía, y me gire un poco para mirarlo mejor

-dime…- dije solo para no ser grosera

-si tú hablas con Bella, yo me iré a Port Ángeles

La propuesta me pareció… tentadora. Pasar un momento sin Edward y sus miradas de niñera sería bastante agradable, pero tenía que analizar el asunto, hablar con Bella, quien hasta hacia unos días había sido mi mejor amiga era algo que no me apetecía del todo. La extrañaba, claro, era mi amiga, la quería, pero sabía que verla, o hablar con ella me recordaría al causante de mi desgracia.

Estire la mano hacia mi mejor amigo con molestia, aunque el muy descarado esbozo una sonrisa, le saque la lengua y le di un empujón cuando lo tuve al alcance.

-espero no verte por aquí cuando termine—lo amenace

-claro que no querida—me beso la frente—regreso en unas horas, cuídate.

-anda, lárgate nanny mcphe

-hey – me dio una nalgada—yo soy mucho más guapo que ella

-ya lárgate—lo corrí mientras sobaba mi pequeña anatomía.

-primero—apunto el teléfono que tenía en mi mano derecha—luego me largo

-ashh—me queje mientras lo veía cruzar los brazos, al parecer esta vez, no tendría escapatoria, respire profundamente y me lleve el teléfono hacia la oreja.

-bueno—conteste despacio

-¡Alice!—chillaron del otro lado, la repentina efusividad de mi amiga me provoco una sonrisa genuina en el rostro, Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del departamento.

-hola, bella, ¿cómo estás?—pregunte cortésmente mientras me tiraba de nuevo en el sillón

-muy bien, pero ¿Cómo estas tu?, me has tenido muy preocupada, Edward me ha dicho que estabas enferma

-si, una terrible enfermedad—me burle de mi misma, la única enfermedad que yo tenía se llamaba corazón roto

-Edward me dijo que no era nada grave, pero que podía contagiarme, le dije que no me importaba, pero no me dejo ir a verte, creo que le caigo mal—termino preocupada

Me regañe a mi misma por poner en esa posición a mi amigo.

-Edward te dijo la verdad—suspire—solo necesitaba reposo

-pero ni siquiera me dejo hablar contigo por teléfono—casi sonreí al imaginarla haciendo un puchero—de verdad Alice, yo creo que le caigo mal

-le gustas—replique sin pensarlo—digo… no le caes mal- rectifique rápidamente antes que ella notara el fastidio en mi respuesta, a mi amigo le había gustado ella cuando la miro aquel día en Port Ángeles sin saber que era mi mejor amiga

_¿Tenia que quedarse con todos los hombres que me importaban?_

-a mí también me gusta—contesto más calmada—solo que, ya sabes, parecía que inventaba pretextos para que no pudiera hablar contigo

-¿Cómo crees tontilla?—me reí forzosamente – solo estuve un poco enferma

-pero ya estas mejor—argumento animada—iré a verte, tenemos tanto de que hablar

_Claro, a restregarme lo feliz que eres con… tu boda_

_-_no creo que sea buena idea, Bella, todavía…cof, cof— tosí fingidamente—podrías contagiarte

-claro que no, no seas boba, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti

-¡¿preocupados?—pregunte sin ocultar mi sorpresa

-claro, jasper se preocupo muchísimo cuando le dije que estabas enferma

-¿¡como!—pregunte estupefacta— ¿el, se preocupo por mi?

-por supuesto Alice, eres mi mejor amiga, y le preocupa todo lo que a mí me preocupe, es tan lindo

_Claro, le preocupa que la mejor amiga de su novia este enferme. O tal vez lo que le preocupa es que le diga lo que paso entre nosotros._

-si claro – ironice

-iré a verte—comento de nuevo

-espera Bella, recuerda que puedes contagiarte

-no me importa Alice, me muero por platicar contigo, tengo mucho que contarte

-de la boda—me queje

-bueno… y otras cosa—dijo un poco más seria

-puedes decírmelo por teléfono

-no Alice, por favor, déjame ir a verte

-entiende Bella

-pero ya no estás enferma

-pero el departamento está lleno de virus, podrías contagiarte

-entonces ven a verme

-no puedo

-¿esta Edward contigo?

-no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-para que te traiga

-Bella…

-mejor voy por ti – siguió sin contestarme

-Isabella – replique, pero el sonido del teléfono contesto en vez de mi amiga.

Corrí hacia el baño cuando comprendí lo que había pasado. Bella venia hacia acá y me vería en un estado deplorable, tendría que mejorar mi aspecto, aunque sea un poco.

Que inconveniente era que este lugar fuera tan pequeño, apenas estaba poniendo un poco de color a mis mejillas cuando escuche el molesto timbre.

Cheque rápidamente mi aspecto, era… respetable, corrí hacia la puerta y tome aire, al abrirla me encontré con bella y su radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Alice – se abalanzo sobre mí

-Be…lla – gemí entre su abrazo

-vaya – musito cuando me soltó—si que estabas enferma

Rodé los ojos, sin pensarlo, mi aspecto demacrado había logrado convencerla de lo que mi querido Edward no había podido.

-te lo dije – rodé los ojos de nuevo

-Edward me lo dijo—me corrigió mientras me jalaba hacia afuera – hora de irnos

El camino hacia la casa de Bella, fue calmado y rápido, no tuve que hablar demasiado, lo que supuso un alivio para mí, mi amiga no dejaba de hablar de la única persona en la que evitaba pensar.

_-Jasper es encantador, Jasper es guapísimo, Jasper es esto y es lo otro_

Tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol y un poco más para no explotar y reírme en su cara.

El sentimiento que me embargaba, me asustaba en sobre manera, una mezcla de celos, lastima, envidia y coraje inundaban mis venas, y mi lengua se entumecía con la ponzoña que me llenaba la boca cada que ella pronunciaba ese nombre; Jasper.

Entramos a su casa; olía a flores frescas, Fresia y lavanda por todos lados.

-que raro—musito ella cuando entramos—pensé que había dejado las luces apagadas

-tal vez fue tu papa

-hum... puede ser

-por cierto, no lo he visto –su padre era un tema indoloro, y la oportunidad era perfecta para cambiar el tema

-lo que pasa es que se mudo con su esposa y Jake

-¿y por qué no vives tu con ellos, tengo entendido que te llevas muy bien con el chico

-si, lo adoro, - me jalo hacia la cocina—pero … ¡hay Dios!, -chillo sorprendiéndome - ¡me asustaste!

Las piernas me temblaron repentinamente, lo que más me temía estaba ahí, enfrente de nosotras comiéndose un gran plato de cereal.

-pase a dejarte los modelos que me pediste—contesto tranquilamente

-¡genial!—chillo mi amiga mientras se colgaba de su espalda y le daba un beso en la mejilla, el estomago se me contrajo ante la imagen, él le entrego un gran sobre amarillo y ella lo tomo emocionada—mira Alice – trate de sonreír cuando pronuncio mi nombre, pero el chico abrió los ojos y emitió algo más parecido a una mueca – vamos, me ayudara a escogerla

Bella soltó a Jasper y se dirigió hacia la sala, no pude evitar mirar al hombre que me había hipnotizado, sentado comiendo tranquilamente su cereal, el evito mi mirada y se giro para darme la espalda, bufe bajito y di la media vuelta para seguir a Bella.

Cuando la alcance ya estaba sentada en el piso con él sobre a un lado y muchas muestras de invitaciones desparramadas en la mesa del centro, me hizo un ademan con la mano para que me sentara junto a ella.

-son preciosas—argumente cuando las mire, el papel era francés y las letras eran exquisitas, definitivamente algo que yo hubiera escogido

-es cosas de Jasper y su hermana, ya sabes que yo no tengo buen gusto para esas cosas

-claro—musite con un poco de envidia, sobre todo al darme cuenta que el chico tenia un excelente gusto, algo que lo hacía más perfecto para mí.

_Pero no, él tenía que estar con la sosa de mi amiga _

_No, no, Bella es como tu hermana, deja de pensar esas cosas_

Me sentía mal, terriblemente mal, tanto que ella lo noto.

-te ves pálida, Alice – comento con preocupación

-las secuelas—comente tratando de restarle importancia

-te traeré un vaso con agua y unas aspirinas

Se levanto y salió disparada hacia la cocina. Habían pasado tres minutos cuando salió con su bolso colgado en el hombro.

-no hay aspirinas –se disculpo mientras me entregaba un vaso con agua—iré por ellas a la farmacia

-¡¿Cómo?

-no tardare mucho, Jasper se quedara a cuidarte

-¡¿Qué?, no, Bella, espera – me queje

-no te preocupes, es buen enfermero, ¿verdad, cariño?

Mire detrás de ella, el ya se encontraba ahí, con una pose despreocupada y con los labios contraídos.

-claro – contesto secamente

-pero… mejor que vaya él, tu puedes quedarte conmigo

-no te preocupes tontita—me acaricio la nuca—estarás bien. Jasper te traerá una manta

-claro—musito de nuevo mientras subía las escaleras hacia los cuartos y Bella se despedía de mi, intente convencerla nuevamente que se quedara conmigo, yo no estaba enferma, solo me había sentido mal por verlo ahí, tan contento, hasta que me miro.

Me senté en el sillón y tome algunas de las muestras para analizarlas, no podía hacer otra cosa, más que aparentar y seguirle el juego a Bella, a pesar de todo era su boda, y yo su dama de honor, mi trabajo era escoger las mejores cosas para su boda.

-aquí tienes—me sobresalto la voz varonil de jasper, algunas muestras cayeron de mis manos hacia el piso, tome la manta con brusquedad y la deje a un lado del sillón.

-no la necesito

-lo imagine – contesto con un tono que me molesto bastante, se recargo en el respaldo del sofá y se dedico a observarme

-entonces—pregunte tratando de aligerar la tensión-¿Cuál te gusta?

-¿tengo que contestar a eso?—musito tratando de sonar seductor, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espina dorsal cuando sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello en un claro intento de molestarme

-estoy hablando de las invitaciones—gruñí molesta mientras tomaba el vaso ya vacio y caminé hacia la cocina.

Deje el vaso en el fregadero y me entretuve lavando algunos platos sucios que estaban en el, entre ellos el plato que había estado hacia unos momentos en manos de Jasper, bufe al verlo y lo fregué con demasiada fuerza, de pronto y sin ningún aviso la mano de Jasper me arrebato el trasto de la mía, húmeda y fría.

-¿podrías por favor dejar eso?—bufo molesto

-siento mucho que te moleste, _querido –_regrese con acido

-¿al menos podrías dejar de ignorarme?, me molesta

-¡¿te molesta?—gemí sorprendida, tome una manta y me seque las manos—¿crees que a mí me agrada ver como te besuqueas con Bella?

-¿te molesta?—pregunto con interés

-¡bah!—gemí mientras lo empujaba para dirigirme a la sala, pero su brazo; blanco y torneado me lo impidió, me corto el paso con deliberada actitud

-¿te molesta?—me cruce de brazos

El me empujo un poco contra la pared y me arrincono con su brazo libre, no tenia hacia donde moverme, sentía calor en mis mejillas, y en mi cuerpo que empezaba a reaccionar a su cercanía, estaba molesta por hacerme esto, jugar así conmigo.

-no has contestado mi pregunta—musito cerca de mi rostro

Cerré los ojos por insisto cuando su aliento llego hasta mi nariz, era mejor de lo que lo recordaba, otra vez ese dulce sabor a almizcle y madera fresca, me estremecí cuando adivine sus intenciones y sentí su cuerpo muy cerca del mío, aunque no me tocaba, podía sentir la electricidad recorriéndonos, o por lo menos recorriendo el mío.

Sentí un pequeño roce de sus labios en los míos y me sentí desfallecer, me recordé que estaba aquí por algo, y antes de que esto pasara a mayores me arme de valor y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas.

-hazte a un lado – le pedí

-¡Demonios!, ¿a qué has venido Alice?

Su actitud me sorprendió, en lugar de dirigirme hacia la sala me quede ahí, observándolo, molesto y tomándose el cabello de una manera frenética como si quisiera golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas, podía ver las venas en sus manos apretadas, y aspiraba aire con demasiada vehemencia

-¿Por qué te empeñas en torturarme?

-¿tortúrate?—chille- ¿Qué te has creído?, ¿crees que yo quise esto?, ¿Qué quise venir a ver si estabas aquí de casualidad?, hubiera preferido morir antes que cruzarme de nuevo contigo

El se detuvo, y me miro con sus ojos azules, grandes y expectantes, de pronto me arrincono de nuevo contra la pared, pero esta vez había una chispa de miedo en sus ojos

-¿Por qué me odias tanto, Alice?

-no te odio- voltee mi rostro

-me odias—cerro los ojos—y no sabes como me duele

- no seas hipócrita, Jasper—me burle

-tienes razón—contesto molesto mientras me liberaba—soy un hipócrita, ambos lo somos, ¿no?, tú con tu querido Edward, por cierto ¿Cómo esta?

-no es de tu incumbencia

-claro, que no lo es, ¿pero que me hace pensar eso?—hablo con ironía

-Jasper, solo, dedícate a Bella – trague saliva—hazla feliz o te juro que me las pagaras

-¿de verdad quieres eso?—pregunto mirándome a los ojos- ¿quieres que me case con bella?

Respire profundamente mientras él me miraba, estaba esperando mi respuesta, ¿acaso me daba la opción de elegir?, ¿Qué pasaría si yo contestara que no?, que sería infeliz a su lado, que ella no es la indicada para él, que yo si lo soy, que lo quiero y que desde el primer momento que lo vi súper que era para mí, ¿podría ser yo tan egoísta?

-si…

**POR FIN PUDE SUBIR CAPITULO, PERDON POR TARDARME PERO HABIA ESTADO EN UN MOMENTO DE FLOJERA, ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO LOS CAPITULOS DE LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS, ASI QUE PRONTO LAS SUBIRE.**

**EN OTRO ASUNTO YA TENGO A MI LECTORA GANADORA; QUE SE ESUCHEN LOS TAMBORES….**

**SHAN SHAN SAN SHAAAAAAAAN!**

**SHARICE 94**

**QUERIDA TE HAS GANADO UN ONE SHOT DE TUS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y LA TRAMA QUE SE TE ANTOJE, ASI QUE REPORTATE RAPIDAMENTE CONMIGO…**

**ULTIMA NOTICIA, MI QUERIDISIMA AMIGA KAROL Y SU SERVIDORA ESTAMOS EN EL ARDUO PROCESO DE CREAR UN BLOG LLAMADO NOCTAMBULOS, LES DEJO EL LINK DONDE PODRAN ENCONTRAR TODOS MIS FICS, ALGUNOS DE MIS POEMAS, Y LOS DE KAROL, FAN ART (EN EL QUE USTEDES PUEDEN PARTICIPAR) Y VIDEOS, ENTRE OTRAS COSAS; COMO RECOMENDACIONES DE LIBROS, PELICULAS, SERIES ETC… **

**LES DEJO EL LINK, PERO LES ADVIERTO QUE SIGUE EN PROCESO, PROXIMAMENTE COLGAREMOS UN TRAILER DE ****OLVIDA QUE TE AMO**** QUE ESTA LISTO Y ALGUNOS MAS QUE ESTAN EN PROCESO. CUALQUIER IDEA Y/O APORTACION ES BIEN RECIBIDA.**

**.com/**

**PLIS AGREGUEN EL BLOG QUE APENAS EMPIEZO A PROMOCIONARLO, LE DEDICAREMOS EL VIDEO DE OLVIDA QUE TE AMO A NUESTRA PRIMERA BLOGGERA…**


	11. NOCTAMBULOS

Chics siento decepcionarlas, esto no es un capitulo, pero no se preocupen les tengo dos buenas noticias:

La primera en la tarde estare actualizando alguna de mis historias, solo tengo que revisar y listo, asi que no se me decepcionen mucho, en la noche podrán leer un capitulo nuevo.

La segunda es que a partir de mañana (10 de enero) mi cumpleaños quisiera agregar jajaj, estará por fin disponible nuestro blog,

h t t p : / / n o c t a m b u l o s – i n k . b l o g s p o t . c o m /

(pónganlo todo junto, sin espacios) gracias mi queridísima amiga Kat, ahí encontraran todas mis historias (fics y originales) y muchas cosas mas, tambien tenemos funcionando nuestro facebook:

H t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / ? r e f = h o m e # ! / p a g e s / n o c t a m b u l o s i n k / 1 1 4 1 3 4 1 9 5 3 1 0 9 0 6

(igual pónganlo todo junto) aquí podrán encontrar actualizaciones y adelantos de lo que se viene en nuestro blog, además que podrán interactuar con Kat y conmigo rápidamente…

Espero les agrade y muchos saludos mis queridos noctambulos!

NOTA: estamos pensando en un regalo para los primeros fans de nuestra pagina, ya se estarán enterando de ello próximamente…


	12. EL MUSICO Y LA BAILARINA

_**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM LA HISTORIA COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**_

ALICE POV

No paraba de pensar en la pregunta de Jasper, en la forma en cómo sus ojos parecían decir aquello en serio, que de verdad me daba la opción de elegir por él, como si de verdad yo le importara.

No podía dejar de pensarlo…

De desearlo con todas mis fuerzas…

-¿en qué piensas nena?—me pregunto mi querido amigo, sacándome de mis cavilaciones

-en la manera más segura de asesinarte, lenta, tortuosamente y salir airosa

-bah, tu no podrías matar ni a una mosca, eres demasiado dulce, tanto que empalagas – se burlo

Pero aunque el tenia razón, yo ya no estaba tan segura, tal vez no sería capaz de matar a nadie, pero sí de hacer daño, y de la peor manera.

-se que estas preocupada Alice – se enserio de pronto, dejándome sorprendida

-no estoy preocupada por nada—rumie mientras me hundía mas en el mullido colchón de saldo que teníamos

-se que hoy será una noche difícil para ti

-¿y tienes que recordármelo cada cinco minutos?—gruñí mientras me levantaba rápidamente y me dirigía a la cocina

-Alice, te lo digo por tu bien—hablo con parsimonia

-claro, claro, por mi bien—murmure desde la cocina mientras me hacia la tonta limpiando la barra

-sabes – se levanto del sillón y se acerco a mí, yo estaré contigo toda la noche, solo es una cena

-una cena, donde estará él, y su familia, y la familia de Bella

-¿y que más da?—sonrió mientras me abrazaba por detrás y cubría toda mi cintura con sus musculosos brazos. —estaras al lado del hombre más guapo de la fiesta

-claro – lo empuje con las caderas—y el más vanidoso también – me carcajee mientras le daba con el pañuelo con el que había estado fingiendo limpiar la barra en la cara

-vamos enana – me cargo y me llevo hasta el sillón—de no haber sido una chica tan molesta y gruñona, tal vez lo nuestro hubiera funcionado

-sabes—murmure debajo de el, podía sentir su cuerpo pesado encima del mío tan diminuto—tienes razón—conteste cerca de su rostro solo para molestarlo, el acerco su rostro hacia mí y yo abrí los ojos asustada al ver sus intenciones.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sentí su aliento sobre mis labios, y un segundo después una carcajada estruendosa, su cuerpo se estremecía encima de mí y sentí sus húmedos labios en mi mejilla derecha.

-¿no creíste que tendría tan malos gustos verdad?—se burlo

-tu y tus bromas—proteste mientras le propinaba una patada en la ingle, a lo que el emitió un quejido lastimero que me causo satisfacción

-vamos, enana, solo estaba practicando para la noche – se irguió molesto en el sillón y me miro con aprehensión

-¿practicabas para parecer un idiota? – me burle

-no – se quejo – se supone… bueno, tú le hiciste creer a Bella que tú y yo…- no termino la frase, pero pude escuchar el reproche en sus últimas palabras

-Ed – le toque el rostro con cariño—sabes que Bella se casara con Jasper

- y yo te digo lo mismo a ti - refunfuño—por lo menos a mí solo me gusto la chica… cuando me entere que era tu amiga, pues… ya sabes, yo puedo mirar fácilmente hacia otro lado

-si, si claro—rodé los ojos—se perfectamente que eres un completo Don Juan

-claro que si – sonrió con ganas – ahora anda—me empujo – vete a bañar, si no se nos hará tarde

-pero faltan cinco horas—chille

-¡Santo cielo!, anda, anda, vete a bañar, que si no tendré que irme en harapos si no estas listas unos minutos antes para ayudarme a vestirme

-idiota—murmure mientras era empujada hacia el baño y escuchaba sus carcajadas burlonas mientras cerraba la puerta

Le agradecí el gesto cuando estuve sumergida en la bañera con agua caliente hasta el cuello, tenía que relajarme y pensar que esta noche se iría rápido, el tiempo pasaba para todos, y de alguna manera u otra yo saldría avante.

BELLA POV

Estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo entusiasmada, la cena era algo que Alice me había ayudado a planificar –bueno ella lo hizo casi todo—y estaba agradecida con ella por ser tan buena amiga.

-tranquilízate—sentí la mano de mi adorado prometido en mi hombro, me recline para tocar su torso con mi mejilla – todo saldrá bien

-lo sé, respondió, hace bastante que no veo a tus padres, no sé como reaccionara tu madre

-Bella—lo vi rodar los ojos—mi madre te quiere

-bueno, supongo que tienes razón

Aunque no estaba segura de ello, era verdad que la madre de Jasper me trataba como si fuera parte de la familia, pero eso había cambiado cuando le anunciamos que nuestra amistad había terminado para convertirse en un noviazgo.

Evite decir un comentario más sobre la madre de mi prometido, debía confiar en lo que él decía y en cierta manera le creía. Le creía por aquel tiempo en que me recibía con gusto por las mañanas; cuando era la mejor amiga de su hijo.

El timbre sonó un minuto después y me tense

-relájate—me repitió por enésima vez

Yo asentí con la cabeza y deje que me jalara hacia la puerta

Nos encontramos con sus padres y mi cuñada acompañada de su inseparable Emmett.

Minutos después llegaron Charlie y Susan

-¿y Jake?—pregunte mientras los conducía a la sala

-se quedo esperando a Leah—contesto amablemente mi madrastra—ya sabes—se burlo, haciendo referencia a lo tardadas que éramos las mujeres

No tuvimos que esperar mucho, mi hermano y su novia llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que mi mejor amiga y su novio que no parecía muy contento.

Pasamos a la mesa, recibí los elogios de mi suegra, lo cual me causo satisfacción

-gracias—me apresure a contestar—pero Alice ha sido la mente maestra—la apunte

Ella le dedico una sonrisa sincera a mi amiga.

-tienes un excelente gusto—la felicito

-gracias—sonrió ella

Nos sentamos todos a la mesa, Jasper yo estábamos juntos, Edward Alice estaban al otro lado de la mesa, frente a nosotros Leah y Jacob enseguida de ellos y Rose y Emmett de nuestro lado, seguidos de los papas de Jasper y los míos.

-entonces—hablo mi madrastra quien se empeñaba en romper el silencio – ya conseguiste tu vestido

-Alice se está encargando de eso—conteste orgullosa de las habilidades de mi amiga que parecía apenada por la atención

Todos se giraron para mirarla e increparla sobre los detalles; todos excepto mi novio que parecía incomodo por algo.

-¿lo estoy haciendo bien?—le susurre despacio mientras los demás bombardeaban a Alice con sus preguntas

-si—contesto

-creo que tu madre le ha caído bien Alice

-supongo que sí—contesto sin animo

La cena termino sin contratiempos, Jacob se disculpo inventando una excusa para llevarse a Leah y disfrutar de la casa que yacía sola, mi padre le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

Habían traído bebidas –Alice había dicho que eran presentes de cortesía—que eran abiertas de una en una, yo no era adepta a la bebida, y tampoco sabia que Alice lo era, pero había tomado ya tres copas de vino.

Todos charlaban, reían y se divertían; la cena no podría estar mejor…

ALICE POV

La cena parecía no terminar jamás, le había pedido a Edward—en susurros—que nos largáramos de ahí, pero él me había contestado:

"no Alice tenemos que fingir"

Y claro yo era la que tenía que aguantar los arrumacos de los "novios". Bella estaba feliz y eso me hacía sentir aun más miserable.

-Alice, ¿Cuántas copas llevas?—había preguntado mi amigo

-las mismas que tu—le conteste con apatía

BELLA POV

No podía asegurar que la fiesta fuera un completo éxito, puesto que había cierta tensión en el ambiente, solo Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jasper y yo habíamos quedado. Mi padre se había disculpado y se había retirado poco después de haberlo hecho Jake y Leah; sabia que le preocupaba lo que aquellos dos pudieran estar haciendo. Los padres de jasper se retiraron a sus habitaciones, y solo quedamos nosotros seis.

Emmett contaba chistes y llenaba copiosamente los vasos delos presentes, mire varias veces a mi prometido que las aceptaba de buen gusto.

-solo por esta vez –me decía cada que mi mirada le increpaba por su manera de beber.

-solo son unas copitas –repetía después de cada vaso.

Me acerque a Rose, mi cuñada.

-me preocupa Jasper, creo que esta bebiendo de mas

-déjalo –me contesto con una sonrisa— es su noche, déjalo divertirse, no esta haciendo daño a nadie

y era verdad, no hacía daño a nadie, pero no podía evitar sentir esa sensación de inquietud, observe la manera en que Jasper miraba a mi mejor amiga y su novio.

Se abrazaban y reían felizmente mientras bebían y cantaban, me sorprendió escuchar la voz del chico; era hermosa, y aun más me sorprendió saber que era un excelente músico. Había bajado la guitarra de Jasper ante su mirada inquisidora y se la tendí de buen gusto. El miro a Jasper como pidiendo su permiso. Le apremie a que la tomara y él me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante, pude ver por vez primera por que mi mejor amiga se había enamorado de él.

-¿que te parece?—me pregunto Jasper mientras observaba a mi amiga tontear con Edward mientras el cantaba una graciosa canción sobre una bailarina que no podía bailar porque su corazón se había partido en dos. Ella le daba golpecitos en el hombro cada que el pronunciaba una estrofa graciosa, y ella reía entre dientes tratando de evitar sonar más alto que su acompañante.

-son lindos—conteste mientras me inclinaba hacia él y posaba mi cabeza en su hombro

el emitió un bufido que me molesto

-¿eres feliz? –pregunto de pronto

moví mi cabeza un poco, para verlo mejor, el no me miraba, seguía con sus ojos enfocados en la dulce pareja que parecían ser Edward y Alice, por un segundo desee que Jasper se mostrara mas como aquel chico que sostenía la guitarra con torpeza a causa de las copas.

-soy feliz si estas a mi lado—conteste sinceramente, el bajo su rostro y me miro, sus ojos parecían melancólicos, me sonrió y me beso en los labios castamente. Me estremecí, yo le amaba y él me amaba, y me arrepentí de haber deseado que el fuese como el chico de los cabellos broncíneos.

Yo tenía a Jasper y me casaría con él en poco tiempo…

-te amo –susurre mientras me abrazaba fuertemente a él.

-y yo a ti –contesto con otro beso.

Sonreí, contenta. Emmett se acerco a nosotros y dio un golpe juguetón a mi novio que gruño y fingió perseguirle. Era divertido verlos así, como dos chiquillos, Rose se unió al juego, regañándolos por ser tan imprudentes cuando casi tiraban un florero.

Yo reí a carcajadas por su actuación, pero mi vista se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban Alice y Edward que ya no tocaba la guitarra, seguían riendo, ajenos a lo que sucedía alrededor, como si una burbuja los cubriera. Me senté en el sofá más cercano y me dedique a mirarlos.

Alice se levanto torpemente y se dirigió a la cocina, de seguro por otra bebida puesto que Emmett se había desentendido de ello por bromear con Jasper, mire a Edward suspirar cuando me miro por primera vez a los ojos en toda la noche, me sonrió débilmente y sonreí felizmente.

Unos segundos después lo mire levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina, me levante atraída como por un magneto y me acerque sin hacer ruido.

Alice estaba de espaldas sirviendo dos copas con vino cuando Edward la abrazo por detrás y le susurro algo al oído que la hizo reír, me sentí como una intrusa pero seguí ahí, observándolos. Me encogí un poco y me oculte detrás de un estante, podía verlos perfectamente desde ahí y alegar que había ido por algún refrigerio si era descubierta.

-y la bailarina se ha cansado de pegar esos pedazos rotos –canturreo él.

Ella sonrió y se giro para quedar de frente

-¿y donde esta ese príncipe que me ayudara a recogerlos? –contesto ella con una voz afligida, fingida.

El acaricio su rostro con dulzura. En la sala escuche como mi prometido se quejaba de la falta de líquido.

-siempre me tendrás a mi—contesto el dulcemente

ella lo miro con dulzura a los ojos

-siempre has sido mi príncipe –dijo ella antes de enlazar sus brazos en su cuello y cerrar los ojos.

Mire con envidia la escena, Edward cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella, como si estuvieran sincronizados y de cierta manera parecía que nunca lo habían hecho antes, el poso sus manos en su cintura y la jalo tiernamente hacia el mientras su rostro hacia lo mismo. Sus labios chocaron temerosos, y podía escuchar suspiros saliendo de sus bocas que parecían anhelantes. Yo estaba hipnotizada observándolos, tanto que no me percate de la presencia de otra persona hasta que gruño furioso.

-¿que están haciendo?—gruño para mi sorpresa

los amantes se separaron sorprendidos por la interrupción y parecían aun más sorprendidos de estar uno en brazos de otro, brincaron asustados como si su tacto les hubiera provocado un choque eléctrico.

-¿que crees que hacemos?—contesto Edward molesto por la interrupción

-puedo ver perfectamente lo que hacían –contesto con sorna

-no es de tu incumbencia—contesto Edward que parecía tener algún choque con mi prometido

Salí de mi escondite dispuesta a terminar esta discusión estúpida, ambos estaban bebidos y el alcohol hablaba por ellos.

-que no es m inc…

-chicos – intente disimular –se han tardado mucho en traer las bebidas

todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi persona como una sola, y no sé por qué, pero sentí que estaba de más ahí.

-ven amor mío –tome a Jasper del hombro para jalarlo hacia afuera, pero el penetraba con la mirada a Edward, un segundo después miro a Alice y por último a mí con una sonrisa fingida.

-vamos –me siguió mientras fulminaba con la mirada por última vez a Edward

_**ME EXTRAÑARON? … JAJAJA PERDON POR TARDARME PERO NO HABIA TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR, PERO ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTE CAPITULO. **_

_**TENGO UN ANUNCIO ESPECIAL, EL BLOG: YA SABEN QUE VA TODO PEGADO**_

_**H t t p : / / n o c t a m b u l o s – i n k . b l o g s p o t . c o m / ? z x = 6 e 5 1 b f a 1 2 a 7 6 4 1 7 4**_

_**TIENE NUEVAS COSAS, MI QUERIDISIMA KAT ME HA INFORMADO QUE SUBIO COSAS NUEVAS, PASEN Y DISFRUTEN RECUERDEN QUE ES PARA USTEDES Y POR USTEDES. COMENTEN Y AYUDENOS A SEGUIR MEJORANDOLO DIA CON DIA.**_

_**POR CIERTO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNA A DULCE REVANCHA, LA HISTORIA DE ESME, RENNE Y REBECCA CUANDO ERAN ADOLECENTES, ESTA HISTORIA SOLO SERA PUBLICADA EN FACEBOOK, ASI QUE CHEQUENLA PROXIMAMENTE, ESTEN AL PENDIENTES…**_


End file.
